The Sweetest Thing
by BabySteph
Summary: Chanyeol suka sekali pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga suka sekali pada Chanyeol. Tapi mereka cuma teman. ChanBaek! EXO!
1. Prologue

**Title: The Sweetest Thing**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek! KrisHo! HunHan! KaiSoo!**

 **Genre: Angst, fluff, m-preg, friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **A/N: I do not own the cast but the story is mine.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dengan temanmu sendiri?"

Pada awalnya kehidupan pertemanan mereka berjalan dengan normal. Chanyeol masih datang ke rumah temannya setiap pagi untuk membangunkan anak itu bahkan menyiapkan sikat giginya dan Baekhyun masih memakan makan siang yang dibeli dengan uang Chanyeol.

Label pertemanan itu sudah melekat sejak mereka kelas tujuh sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berpikir bahwa semua itu bisa saja berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Bagi mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama merupakan hal paling natural.

Tapi bagi teman-teman mereka, pertemanan mereka tidak wajar. Label yang ada diantara mereka tidak mungkin hanya sekedar teman.

Hingga kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa bayangan Baekhyun akan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri bersama orang lain membuatnya mau muntah dan dadanya sakit sekali setelah sadar bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah bersama anak itu selama-lamanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, meskipun ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya, tahu bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesempatan bersama sahabatnya.

Bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengakui perasaan mereka pada diri sendiri bukan perkara mudah dan masa depan tidak menjamin apapun. Mereka juga tidak tahu jika suka pada teman sendiri bisa menjadi begitu rumit dan menyakitkan.

Namun, sekali lagi, cinta tidak pernah begitu mudah.

* * *

Uh, halo?

Sejujurnya, aku gugup setengah mati dan tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada kalian semua. Aku takut malah _blabbering_ dan ngomongin hal ngak penting. Jadi, langsung saja pada intinya, ya?

Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan kepada kalian tapi pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf jika kedatanganku terlihat tidak konsisten. Sebagai seseorang yang hidup untuk menulis, aku merasakan neraka dunia ketika tidak bisa menuangkan isi pikiranku ke dalam sebuah tulisan. Kuharap tulisanku yang tidak seberapa ini bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk yang membaca, meskipun kecil.

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah memberiku banyak inspirasi. Ini cerita yang kubuat khusus sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku pada mereka.

Untuk orang-orang yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan untuk orang-orang yang mencintai teman mereka sendiri, The Sweetest Thing kupersembahkan untuk kalian.

Terima kasih dan semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini /deep bow/

 **P.S. Chapter satu akan segera aku publis begitu sudah selesai editing.**


	2. Just Friends

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book I: Misadventure**

* * *

 _I know that I don't own you,_

 _and perhaps I never will_.

 _I know I've no right to feel it,_

 _but it doesn't mean I don't._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just Friends**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mungkin lupa pada kesan pertama yang Baekhyun berikan padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kelas tujuh. Ingatan itu begitu jelas dan terasa segar seperti wangi parfum Baekhyun yang manis—bukan maskulin seperti kebanyakan lelaki. Anak itu masih sangat pendek (Baekhyun bakal ngambeg kalau dengar ini jadi Chanyeol selalu memperhalus bahasanya menjadi mungil), bahkan tingginya saat itu hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol. Selain ferret kesayangannya, belum pernah Chanyeol melihat seseorang semungil dan semenggemaskan itu.

Saat hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol tidak mengalami kesulitan berbaur dengan lingkungan baru. Tapi anak itu pendiam sekali dan Chanyeol belum melihatnya berbicara dengan orang lain. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mencari-cari anak itu dan merasa khawatir dengan pemikiran bahwa anak itu akan selalu sendirian.

Jadi saat jam pulang sekolah ia melihat anak itu duduk sendirian di ayunan di taman dekat sekolah, Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai!"

Anak itu mendongak dan nyaris terjatuh dari ayunan saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membesar karena panik, takut kehadirannya menakuti anak itu.

"Na-namaku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Ja-jangan takut. Aku cuma mau bertman denganmu."

Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang ternyata sangat jernih dan indah sampai-sampai pipi Chanyeol jadi memerah karena menatapnya terlalu lama. Kemudian, ketika Chanyeol hendak mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk membujuknya bicara, anak itu tiba-tiba saja terkikik geli.

"Halo Chanyeol! Namaku Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun."

Pada saat itu Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan menunjukkan matanya yang melengkung indah seperti bulan yang Chanyeol lihat pada malam-malam di musim semi.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman dan tidak terpisahkan.

* * *

Chanyeol punya banyak kebiasaan. Tapi salah satu kebiasaan yang menempel padanya sejak kelas tujuh dan tidak hilang sampai sekarang adalah datang ke rumah temannya setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya. Baekhyun pemalas sekali, itu sebabnya Chanyeol yang mengurus setengah keperluannya karena ia takut temannya datang terlambat ke sekolah dan dihukum.

Kakak tiri Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena Chanyeol mau saja mengurus Baekhyun yang susah sekali kalau dibangunkan. Tapi Chanyeol cuma nyengir, dia tahu sekali bagaimana mengurus anak itu.

Pagi ini pun tidak berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Wu jam setengah tujuh pagi. Beberapa saat kemudian kakak ipar Baekhyun menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Selamat pagi, Junmyeon hyung!"

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-ie. Ayo, masuk!"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak di sebelah converse Baekhyun yang jarang dicuci—itu hadiah dari Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya ke tujuh belas. Seperti biasa juga Chanyeol langsung naik ke lantai dua sedangkan Junmyeon masuk ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipintunya terdapat tulisan 'Baekhyun' dari kain flanel warna pink—Chanyeol ngak berani menertawakan warna kain flanel itu soalnya pasti Baekhyun bakal memukulnya—dan menemukan anak itu masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Badannya yang kecil terbungkus selimut, hanya setengah wajahnya yang terlihat juga rambut pinknya yang mencuat ke mana-mana seperti sikat gigi. Chanyeol membungkuk di atas anak itu, tersenyum manis melihat wajah damai Baekhyun. Hanya saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol dapat menikmati keindahan anak itu dengan tenang tanpa takut ketahuan.

"Baek, Baekung!" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia malah mengeluarkan suara seperti bayi anjing yang merengek.

"Baek, bangun!"

Baekhyun mulai menggeliat. Bahkan meskipun di dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun tahu siapa yang membangunkannya. Hanya Chanyeol yang selalu bersedia membangunkannya—padahal sebenarnya itu tugas mudah tapi bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau membangunkan anak sepemalas Baekhyun.

"Masih mau tidur~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh. Kalau kau ngak bangun, aku ngak mau menggendongmu ke kamar mandi. Jalan saja sendiri."

"Ugh!"

Baekhyun yang diancam begitu langsung menendang selimutnya, membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengambil selimut anak itu, melipatnya dengan rapi lalu menaruhnya lagi di atas ranjang. Baekhyun sudah terduduk di ranjang tapi matanya masih tertutup dan kepalanya menunduk dalam, jelas sekali masih ngantuk berat.

"Cepat mandi sana. Nanti Yifan hyung ngomel lagi kalau kau telat sarapan."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya. Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum gemas. Ia meraih anak itu, menggendongnya seperti bayi koala sementara Baekhyun bersandar padanya. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol sementara lengannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan kepalanya jatuh di bahu temannya.

"Ya ampun, beratmu nambah satu kilo, ya?"

"Enak saja!" jerit anak itu tidak terima. "Aku ngak gendutan!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di rambut Baekhyun tanpa disadari anak itu. "Bercanda, Byunbaek."

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Chanyeol mendudukkan anak itu di atas kloset yang tertutup. Ia mengambil sikat gigi lalu mengoleskan pasta gigi di atasnya. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan sikat gigi itu ke Baekhyun.

"Mandi yang bersih ya, Byunbaek."

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

Saat turun ke bawah, Junmyeon sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi.

"Yifan hyung belum turun?"

"Belum. Sebentar lagi pasti turun. Baekhyun sudah mandi?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Sudah, dong! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kandunganmu, hyung?"

Junmyeon tersenyum manis sekali. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink—warnanya lebih gelap dari Baekhyun—terlihat sempurna dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk perutnya yang membesar dengan penuh sayang. Selain Baekhyun, ia belum pernah melihat lelaki secantik Junmyeon sebelumnya.

"Sophia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat aktif sekarang. Sudah tidak banyak ruang gerak di dalam sini, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar."

Satu hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol terpesona pada Junmyeon adalah karena lelaki mungil itu begitu lembut dan penuh dengan kebaikan. Ia tidak pernah marah bahkan meskipun Baekhyun memecahkan vas bunga favoritnya yang harganya mahal sekali. Malahan, ia panik sendiri waktu melihat jari adik iparnya berdarah.

Baekhyun adalah adik tiri Yifan. Ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Yifan saat ia masih kecil. Namun kedua orang tua mereka meninggal bersama karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu Baekhyun masih kelas enam dan Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Akhirnya Yifan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Hidup tanpa figure orang tua tidak lah mudah namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka bisa mengatasi hal-hal sulit bersama. Kehidupan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

Di rumah ini, Junmyeon mengambil peran sebagai ibu bagi Baekhyun dan suami bagi Yifan. Chanyeol tidak heran melihat Baekhyun sangat sayang pada Junmyeon, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Yifan.

Sebelum Chanyeol berkomentar, Yifan muncul dari arah tangga. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Junmyeon—seperti biasa hanya menyapa Chanyeol sekilas karena pusat perhatiannya adalah Junmyeon. Yifan menangkup wajah Junmyeon, mencium keningnya. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan perut Junmyeon yang nyaris sebesar bola basket, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Nini. Hari ini Baba akan pulang terlambat karena harus menghadiri rapat. Jangan rewel dan berkompromi dengan Mama, ya?"

"Tentu, Baba. Jangan khawatir. Nini, kan, anak yang baik dan penurut."

Yifan mendongak menatap suaminya dan Chanyeol memalingkan wajah karena malu melihat bagaimana mereka tampak seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Selamat paaaaagi~!"

Baekhyun melompat turun dari anak tangga terakhir dengan senyuman cerah, wajahnya bersinar. Bagi Chanyeol, wajah anak itu selalu mengeluarkan pancaran yang membuatnya kelihatan memesona bahkan meskipun ia belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Yifan sekilas kemudian mencium kedua pipi Junmyeon serta dahinya, sengaja mengeluarkan suara 'pop' yang keras. Ia kemudian berlutut di depan perut Junmyeon, mengelusnya lembut.

"Nini! Nini! Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ie Oppa!"

"Kalau kau sayang pada Oppa, beri Oppa satu tendangan!"

Baekhyun menunggu, tapi tidak ada tendangan dari dalam perut Junmyeon. Yifan dan Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun langsung melotot pada kedua lelaki itu.

"Ngak lucu!"

"Duh, tentu saja itu lucu, Baixian. Itu tandanya Nini tidak sayang padamu. Dia hanya sayang padaku, mamanya, dan Chanyeol."

"Benar sekali!"

"Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, kalian mau mati, ya?"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, siap menerjang dua orang lelaki yang duduk santai di meja makan sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat di atas roti tawar mereka. Bagaimana pun, aksinya dihalangi oleh Junmyeon karena kakak iparnya memegangi lengannya dengan lembut sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Sini,"

Junmyeon meraih tangan Baekhyun, meletakkannya sekali lagi di atas perutnya yang besar. Beberapa detik kemudian terasa tendangan-tendangan kecil dari Shopia.

"Oh, dia menendang! Nini menendang!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia berlutut lagi, mencium perut Junmyeon berkali-kali sampai-sampai Junmyeon tertawa karena gemas.

"Tentu saja kau sayang padaku. Iya, kan, Nini? Jangan dengarkan baba dan Chanyeol hyung yang bodoh itu."

Yifan dan Chanyeol mendengus secara bersamaan sementara Junmyeon mengelus rambut adik iparnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bahasa, Sayang. Bahasa. Kau tidak mau, kan, Nini mendengar hal yang tidak pantas?"

Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Yifan dan Chanyeol, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek mereka. Pada saat itu, cuma Chanyeol yang balas nyengir karena ia merasa begitu bahagia melihat anak itu mencintai anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan sebuah rumah yang memiliki cerobong asap dan ayunan di belakang rumah. Lalu ada sebuah keluarga di mana Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan anak-anak mereka yang lucu tinggal bersama. Pikiran tersebut membuat Chanyeol langsung tersedak roti tawarnya.

"Ha! Rasakan itu, giant!"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar ocehan temannya, juga tidak sadar ketika Junmyeon dengan panik membersihkan mulutnya dan memberinya air putih. Pikirannya mendadak menjadi kosong karena pada saat itu jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar membayangkan sebuah kehidupan di mana Baekhyun berada di dalamnya.

* * *

Hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah sadar kalau dia sebenarnya posesif sekali dengan temannya. Dia tidak sadar karena semua tindakan yang ia lakukan natural dan hanya mengikuti insting.

Baekhyun mungil, kecil sekali. Dia mudah lupa dengan arah jalan dan sering tersesat atau menabrak sesuatu. Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil begitu, setiap kali berada di kerumunan ia dengan mudah terdorong oleh arus. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol selalu khawatir jika Baekhyun tidak pergi bersamanya. Ia khawatir anak itu jatuh dan melukai lututnya.

Maka tidak heran jika Chanyeol selalu memeluk bahu anak itu setiap kali mereka berjalan, mengurung anak itu seerat mungkin di dadanya. Jika mereka kehabisan tempat duduk di bus atau kereta bawah tanah, Chanyeol akan mengarahkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap ke dadanya. Satu tangannya memegang pegangan, sementara tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Kadang-kadang kalau terlalu lelah anak itu akan tertidur sambil berdiri di pelukan Chanyeol.

Suatu hari Luhan pernah bertanya padanya, "Chanyeol, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu temanmu atau pacarmu, sih?"

"Tentu saja dia temanku, Lu. Bukankah itu jelas sekali?"

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang percaya pada ucapan lelaki itu.

Orang bilang pertemanan mereka aneh. Tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting adalah Chanyeol sangat sayang pada Baekhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan mereka merasa bahwa semua itu normal. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Iya, kan?

* * *

 **TBC**

Fanfic ini kubagi menjadi tiga bab ya. Ini bab pertamanya; Misadventure. Yang dicetak miring disetiap chapter adalah potongan puisi dari Lang Leav. Nantinya setiap chapter memang pendek-pendek, tapi semoga saja kalian semua terhibur dengan ini.

Untung menegaskan, 'Nini' di sini bukan Jongin, ya. Tapi itu memang panggilan dari Yifan buat Sophia yang main sama dia di film Somewhere Only We Know.

Sekali lagi, semoga tulisanku yang engga ada apa-apanya ini bisa membawa sedikit kebahagiaan buat yang baca. Terima kasih /bow/


	3. His Cause and Effect

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book 1: Misadventure**

* * *

 _He makes me turn,_

 _he makes me toss;_

 _he makes me want—_

 _to brush and floss._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Cause and Effect**

* * *

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua adalah murid pindahan. Luhan pindahan dari Beijing sedangkan Kyungsoo dulunya tinggal di Jepang. Mereka pindah ke sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat kelas delapan dan kebetulan mereka berempat teman sekelas. Chanyeol tidak suka pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena mereka merebut perhatian Baekhyun. Anak itu ke mana-mana mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo, bahkan meminta mereka menginap di rumahnya. Kalau melihat mereka bertiga jalan bersama, rasanya seperti melihat grup teletubbies—Luhan pasti bakal ngamuk atau menampar belakang kepala Chanyeol kalau sampai mendengar soal istilah ini. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya belum pernah diabaikan oleh Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal karena Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekali ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang padanya dan bilang jika ia ingin mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti ritual nonton bersama mereka hari Sabtu. Chanyeol langsung kesal sekali karena ritual itu khusus untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa mereka harus ikut?"

Baekhyun yang belum menyadari suasana hati Chanyeol justru cemberut.

"Memang tidak boleh? Lagian, ruang tamuku muat menampung empat orang. Chanyeol, aku sudah terlanjur mengundang mereka."

"Yasudah. Bilang saja pada mereka jika acaranya batal!" Kata Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar sangat kasar.

Baekhyun menatap temannya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus tidak senang.

"Itu tidak sopan! Aku tidak bisa berbuat sekasar itu."

Chanyeol membanting bukunya di meja lalu berdiri. "Kalian bertiga saja yang nonton. Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut melihat kemarahan Chanyeol. Anak itu cuma bisa diam di tempat duduknya melihat Chanyeol keluar kelas dengan wajah merah. Siang harinya saat Chanyeol sedang makan siang di atap, tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dengan wajah garang. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan bertingkah seolah-olah Luhan tidak ada di sana meskipun sebenarnya ia bingung melihat wajah Luhan yang merah seperti ingin memakan orang. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat bicara ketika tiba-tiba Luhan memukul dagunya keras sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol tersedak makan siangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Xi Luhan?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Luhan balas menggeram padanya.

"Dasar idiot. Kalau kau memang cemburu, setidaknya cemburu lah pada orang yang tepat! Lain kali kalau kau membuat anak itu menangis, kupatahkan hidungmu! Memangnya kau pikir mengurusi Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menangis itu mudah? Bodoh!"

Chanyeol cuma bisa melongo mendengar omelan Luhan. Cemburu? Ia cemburu pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengambil perhatian temannya? Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu lebih lanjut karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur kaku mendengar Baekhyun menangis karena ulahnya. Akhirnya ia buru-buru menyusul Luhan dan sadar jika tingkahnya kekanakan sekali.

Karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kantin, Chanyeol akhirnya lari ke taman belakang sekolah. Saat melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dipangkuan Kyungsoo sementara kakinya di atas paha Luhan, pada saat itu lah Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia selalu bisa mempercayai mereka berdua jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap kasar lagi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan mereka.

* * *

Luhan menatap dua nampan makan siang di atas meja. Satu milik Chanyeol, satu lagi pasti milik Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu tidak ada.

"Baekhyun mana?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab tapi ia secara konstan menoleh kearah pintu masuk cafeteria.

"Toilet. Kenapa dia lama sekali, sih?!"

"Chanyeol, anak itu cuma ke toilet. Tidak mungkin kembali ke sini dengan luka tembakan." komentar Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi cuma diam dan mengamati.

"Nggak perlu khawatir seperti induk ayam begitu."

Chanyeol berbalik menatap kedua temannya lalu menghela napas.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Lu."

" _Heol_. Kau menghitung waktu atau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol cuma diam, ia memasukkan _kimchi jiggae_ ke mulutnya asal-asalan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling melirik, berbicara melalui tatapan mereka.

"Chanyeol, kalau nanti anak itu punya pacar bagaimana?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tersedak _kimchi jiggae_ -nya yang ternyata sangat pedas. Tangannya meraih botol air minum terdekat, meminumnya dengan brutal. Ia menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo seolah-olah dua temannya sedang berbicara bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti dan dengan dialek asing yang aneh.

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Baekhyun bukan tanggungjawabmu."

"Dia iya, Kyungsoo." jawab Chanyeol cepat, nadanya tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Dia engga, Chanyeol," kata Luhan, menantang. "Kau cuma temannya. Yifan _ge_ dan Junmyeon _hyung_ punya hak lebih tinggi."

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya, nafsu makannya langsung hilang. Tenggorokannya panas gara-gara kimchi jiggae murah yang baru saja dia makan. Sekarang badannya juga panas karena topik label lagi-lagi dibicarakan.

"Maksudmu apa, sih, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Maksudku, kau punya kehidupan sendiri. Memangnya kau mau mengabdikan hidupmu untuk Baekhyun?"

"Aku—"

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau banyak orang yang naksir anak itu? Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan anak itu juga naksir salah satu dari mereka."

Chanyeol terdiam, tertampar dengan kenyataan yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya. Mereka berputar pada poros yang sama. Hidup Chanyeol hanya berpusat disekitar anak itu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Atau itu hanya pemikirannya sendiri? Bagaimana jika memang anak itu suka pada orang lain? Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Chanyeol, kan, cuma temannya. Tidak lebih.

"Itu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan anak itu sedang berjalan masuk ke cafetaria bersama dengan Choi Minho, kapten tim sepak bola andalan sekolah. Bintang di sekolah dan pujaan banyak gadis maupun pria.

Terganggu dengan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo cuma menghela napas ketika melihat Chanyeol bertingkah seolah-olah ia adalah pangeran di negri dongeng yang menyelamatkan Sang Putri dari predator buas.

"Tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa. Dia cinta dengan Baekhyun."

"Kalau itu, sih, dari dulu aku juga sudah tahu, Lu."

* * *

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol cemberut karena Baekhyun tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya, masih sibuk membuat nasi goreng untuk makan siang. Semenjak mengenal Junmyeon, anak itu belajar banyak darinya. Termasuk caranya memasak tanpa meledakkan dapur dan mencuci baju menggunakan takaran detergent yang pas.

"Baekhyun!"

"Astaga, giant. Kenapa, sih?!"

Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang nyengir karena ia senang Baekhyun memanggil nama panggilan untuknya saat mereka masih kelas tujuh.

"Kau mengabaikan aku."

Alis Baekhyun menukik galak. "Mengabaikan bagaimana? Aku, kan, sedang masak. Kau mau nasi gorengnya gosong?"

Chanyeol cemberut lagi. "Iya, iya."

Baekhyun kembali berbalik memunggungi temannya, sibuk menuangkan minyak wijen di atas nasi gorengnya dan membuat wangi masakan Baekhyun tercium sampai hidung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menggumamkan nada-nada familiar dan Chanyeol langsung mengenali lagu itu. Dulu saat mereka masih kelas sepuluh mereka pernah membuat lagu bersama-sama. Judulnya Heaven. Sejak saat itu Heaven menjadi lagu favorit mereka berdua. Baekhyun menyanyikannya saat di stasiun sambil menunggu kereta, di halte sambil menunggu bus, di dalam kamar mandi saat sedang buang air besar atau gosok gigi, di dapur sambil memasak, di mana-mana. Dan setiap kali Chanyeol mendengar anak itu menyanyikan Heaven, hatinya berdebar. Kencang sekali sampai-sampai kadang Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja sedang sakit.

Melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandir di dapur bukan pemandangan yang baru. Namun, kadang-kadang kehadiran anak itu yang familiar dan terasa natural membuat Chanyeol takut. Suatu saat nanti, ia tidak akan melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandir di dapur rumahnya. Tidak bisa memakan nasi goreng Baekhyun yang enak sekali. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan nantinya?

 _Baekhyun nantinya akan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri._

Chanyeol tidak mau memikirkannya karena dadanya sakit dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Perkataan Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang benar, semua yang mereka katakan adalah kenyataan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak siap dengan rasa sakit yang memberatkan hatinya.

"…yeol? Chanyeol?"

Jika nanti Baekhyun punya kehidupan sendiri, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia bisa menjalani kehidupan tanpa Baekhyun di dalamnya? Kenapa pula anak itu harus menjadi pusat gravitasinya?

"Chanyeol-ie!"

Jeritan Baekhyun menyentak Chanyeol ke dunia nyata, membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya, matanya yang mirip seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum menatapnya khawatir.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak meringis karena denyutan di dadanya terasa menyakitkan.

"Y-ya?"

"Ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Chanyeol berdeham canggung, tidak mau melihat mata Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lapar."

Baekhyun kelihatan tidak percaya tapi Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorongnya agar kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mau tidak mau anak itu menurut saja meskipun masih khawatir.

Mereka mulai makan dengan suasana agak canggung. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan diri akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang menggantung di udara.

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sedang suka pada seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia tersedak nasi goreng yang sedang ia makan. Wajahnya berubah merah seperti kehabisan napas dan Chanyeol langsung merasa bersalah.

"Baek, pelan-pelan saja makannya."

"Pertanyaanmu yang membuatku tersedak, bodoh!"

Chanyeol terima saja diomeli begitu. Ia secepat kilat sudah berada di sisi temannya, membantunya minum sambil menggosok punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun melirik temannya dari ekor matanya. "Jadi apa?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Baekhyun menatap mata temannya, ia tersenyum. Senyuman anak itu masih sama; manis, bersinar, dan cantik sekali. Chanyeol suka melihat senyuman anak itu karena memberikan efek menakjubkan pada hatinya. Namun, sekarang ini, melihat anak itu tersenyum sambil membayangkan orang yang ia sukai membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

"I-iya."

Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol remuk redam.

* * *

Fakta bahwa sekarang Chanyeol tahu jika temannya suka pada seseorang tidak merubah persahabatan mereka, tidak juga merubah sikap Chanyeol pada anak itu. Setelah Baekhyun pamit pulang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu karena kepalanya jadi pusing sekali.

Namun, ia tidak menyadari jika ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia tidak merubah kebiasaannya. Ia masih menjalankan ritual setiap paginya membangunkan Baekhyun dan mengantar anak itu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia masih membeli dua porsi makan siang setiap harinya dengan tambahan dua kardus susu stroberi dingin.

Menjadi teman yang baik, Luhan dan Kyungsoo jelas langsung menyadari perubahannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, ya?" tanya Luhan suatu siang. Mereka sedang duduk di tempat biasa. Bedanya kali ini Sehun dan Jongin ikut makan siang bersama. Sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi sedang di kamar mandi karena tadi pagi makan _ddeokpoki,_ mengacaukan pencernaannya.

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo, kurang yakin. "Kau tampak seperti orang yang sedang patah hati."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari nampan. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan alis berkerut seolah-olah mereka mengidap penyakit Ebola.

"Patah hati bagaimana maksudnya? Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Apa Baekhyun _hyung_ mencampakkanmu?" tanya Jongin, sama sekali tidak kelihatan bersalah membuat wajah Chanyeol berubah semerah tomat.

"Jadi benar Baekhyun _hyung_ mencampakkanmu." Kata Sehun ikut menimpali, lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Chanyeol mengerang, nyaris membanting sendoknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian semua salah makan atau sedang sakit. Tapi, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, sehat, tidak sedang patah hati. Apalagi dicampakkan sahabatku sendiri. Kita, kan, cuma teman."

Luhan menghela napas. "Aku capek mendengarmu mengulang-ulang label itu terus. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

Chanyeol jadi pusing, makin tidak mengerti.

"Apa lagi, Lu?"

"Maksud Luhan adalah," kata Kyungsoo, nada suaranya lebih berhati-hati. "memangnya sampai sekarang kau belum sadar juga?"

Melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah Chanyeol membuat empat orang di meja tersebut mengerang antara frustasi dan lelah.

"Tuh, kan, dia mana sadar." Gumam Jongin sambil mengunyah kentang goreng yang ia ambil dari nampan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ," kata Sehun, menatap tepat ke dalam mata temannya. "akui saja. Kau suka—tidak, cinta—pada Baekhyun _hyung_. Benar, kan?"

"H-huh?"

* * *

 _Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol cinta pada Baekhyun._

Malam itu saat Chanyeol berbaring di atas ranjangnya memikirkan ucapan teman-temannya, dia merasa sangat frustasi. Pemikiran tersebut terus berulang di dalam kepalanya, nyaris membuat dia meledak. Benarkah ia suka pada temannya? Atau yang lebih dalam lagi, cinta pada temannya?

Sebelum ini Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Ia takut jika memikirkannya terlalu dalam jawaban yang ia temukan tidak membuat puas atau justru membuatnya ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pertama kali melihatnya pada saat kelas tujuh. Lelaki itu tingginya masih sama seperti Chanyeol tapi dia kecil sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol takut melihatnya jalan sendirian di lorong. Waktu itu Baekhyun punya rambut berwana magenta yang terlihat sangat memesona, bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikannya lebih lama, mengagumi keindahannya. Lelaki itu memiliki mata yang akan melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum atau tertawa dan senyumannya mampu melemahkan hati Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Saat pertama kali mengetahui nama anak itu Chanyeol sudah seperti orang yang menang lotre. Pada saat mereka bertatapan selama sepersekian detik di hari pertama sekolah, tatapan yang terasa seperti selamanya, dan pada saat itu lah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh.

Jatuh dalam sekali pada Byun Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk yang bingung kenapa chapter dua kemarin aku tulis chapter satu, itu karena chapter awal adalah prolog jadi engga kuhitung. Soal jumlah words, memang pendek. Nggak akan lebih dari 3k. Konsepnya sejak awal memang begitu. Tapi akan kuusahakan engga pendek-pendek banget.

Terima kasih untuk respon kalian di chapter sebelumnya, ya. Sejujurnya, aku gugup setengah mati melihat respon kalian untuk fanfic ini karena udah lama aku nggak nulis di sini. Aku benar-benar seneng karena masih ada yang mau baca ceritaku.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

/bow/

Xoxo,

Babysteph.


	4. Heart on the Line

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book 1: Misadventure**

* * *

 _Love is good,_

 _it is never bad—_

 _but it will drive you mad!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heart on the Line**

* * *

Pada awalnya, memang tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat sementara ia berusaha untuk selalu ada di sisi temannya, tidak mau jauh-jauh karena ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu kelakuannya kadang tidak sehat, bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai mendesaknya untuk jujur saja pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja, Chanyeol belum bisa melihat akhirnya. Semuanya tampak kabur. Dan ia tidak siap. Ia belum siap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

Chanyeol yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama ia bisa berada di sisi anak itu sepanjang waktu, ia merasa cukup. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu jika semua itu hanya semacam omong kosong untuk menjaga hatinya agar tidak terluka. Pemikiran Baekhyun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri betul-betul mengganggu Chanyeol.

Belum sempat ia membenahi perasaannya supaya tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa waktunya akan datang begitu cepat. Suatu pagi Baekhyun datang padanya dengan senyuman cerah, rambutnya bergoyang karena angin, dan matanya melengkung indah sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus mengalihkan pandangannya karena terlalu terpesona.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol-ie! Yollie!

"Baek, jangan berlari!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja membuang sampah dan masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya menatap khawatir temannya yang berlari kearahnya. Langkahnya ceroboh dan Chanyeol takut anak itu jatuh dan melukai lututnya lagi. Kalau Luhan mendengar ini dia pasti bakal muntah atau paling tidak menyindir Chanyeol karena teralu overprotektif padahal Baekhyun bukan bayi yang masih merangkak.

"Yollie!" dendang Baekhyun begitu sampai di depan temannya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mulai melompat-lompat lagi. "Aku punya kabar baik!"

"Kabar apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol dan selama sesaat Chanyeol takut dirinya jatuh semakin dalam pada anak itu dan tidak dapat mengontrol perasaannya. Anak itu tersenyum manis sekali, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih cerah dari biasanya dan Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh. Ia semakin gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak.

"Besok sabtu aku mau pergi nonton dengan Minho. Pinjam hoodie-mu, ya!" kata anak itu, pipinya mulai memerah.

Selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol benci melihat senyumannya yang cerah dan rona merah di pipi anak itu.

"Ah, benarkah?"

Ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun perlahan-lahan meredup melihat reaksi dari temannya. Anak itu menggigit bibir, kelihatan ragu. Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihatnya seperti akan menangis, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik karena berita ini.

"Kau.. tidak senang dengan kabar baik ini?"

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk lalu memalingkan wajah, sengaja menghindari kontak mata.

"Mana mungkin. Aku senang kau akhirnya berkencan! Jadi, Minho, ya?"

"Huh?"

"Orang yang kau sukai itu... Minho?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol, menarik ujung kaos temannya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Merasa kalah, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia menunduk sedikit supaya bisa bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, tapi langsung menyesali keputusannya karena pada saat itu Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang _bukan_ Baekhyun.

Tatapan itu... apa maksudnya? Chanyeol tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda, cara yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya meskipun itu hanya terjadi selama sepersekian detik sebelum ekspresi wajahnya kembali sedih karena temannya kurang menunjukkan antusiasme. Chanyeol tahu ia harus segera memalingkan wajah sebelum Baekhyun melihat rasa sakit dan cinta yang terpancar di dalam matanya, tapi tatapan Baekhyun begitu lembut sampai-sampai Chanyeol nyaris mengaku pada anak itu mengenai perasaannya.

Namun, Chanyeol tahu bukan sekarang waktunya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak sekarang, tidak juga selamanya. Ia sudah berjanji hanya akan menyimpan perasaannya.

"Baek," bisik Chanyeol, tiba-tiba merasa label yang menempel diantara mereka terlalu kejam. "selamat, ya. Minho tampan. Nanti kau bisa mengambil hoodie-ku yang mana saja, tidak usah sungkan. Semoga kencanmu sukses, ya!"

Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka namun tidak benar-benar yakin karena ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah setelah beralasan lupa mematikan kompor.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa meskipun kebahagiaan Baekhyun bukan ada pada dirinya, ia bersedia membuat anak itu bahagia bagaimana pun caranya meskipun itu artinya ia harus menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

* * *

Luhan bahkan belum sempat memarahi Chanyeol karena sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya—memang siapa sih yang bertamu jam satu pagi selain temannya yang kurang ajar itu—tapi ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang raksasa itu dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan, semua langsung terasa masuk akal. Tentu saja temannya yang satu itu datang bertamu di jam tidak wajar karena pasti sesuatu terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan kali ini pasti serius.

"Yura nuna berisik. Tidak bisa tidur di rumah. Mau menginap di sini." kilah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berbaring di sofa Luhan.

Tentu saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak percaya pada ucapannya karena mereka tahu kamar Yura di lantai bawah sedangkan Chanyeol di lantai atas.

"Tunggu di sini, ya. Kubuatkan teh hangat."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berterima kasih sementara Luhan mendelik tajam padanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa bersalah membawa Kyungsoo datang ke sini masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Besok pagi pasti Jongin akan menendang kaki Chanyeol ketika melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata kekasihnya. Tapi tidak masalah karena malam ini Chanyeol memang membutuhkan kedua teman baiknya.

"Kalau mau tidur di sini, syaratnya harus jujur."

"Iya, iya. Nanti setelah aku minum teh pasti aku bilang jujur ke kalian. Sekarang diam sebentar, Lu. Kepalaku pusing."

Luhan menggerutu soal betapa kurang ajarnya Chanyeol karena bersikap kasar pada tuan rumah sementara ia pergi ke dapur untuk membujuk Kyungsoo membuatkan spaghetti untuknya karena mendadak ia lapar. Kyungsoo menampar bagian belakang kepalanya dan mengatakan makan tengah malam bisa membuat berat badan Luhan bertambah dan Sehun bisa saja mencari perempuan dengan tubuh seperti model dan meninggalkan Luhan. Mendengar itu Luhan langsung marah-marah dan berkata bahwa Sehun tidak mungkin seperti itu dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menakut-nakutinya.

Lucunya, meskipun Kyungsoo mengomeli Luhan tapi ia menyiapkan panci dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat spaghetti.

"Kau yang terbaik, Soo!"

Luhan mencoba mencium pipi Kyungsoo tapi tidak berhasil karena Kyungsoo sudah dulu mendorong kepalanya menjauh.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan tehku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi di meja makan. Kyungsoo memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Chanyeol lalu mengisyaratkan pada Luhan untuk duduk bersama.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunggu sambil melihat Chanyeol melarikan jari-jarinya di bibir gelas, menatap uap yang mengepul dengan pandangan kosong.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Baru kali ini ia menunjukkan perhatian tanpa harus menutupinya dengan sikapnya yang kasar dan blak-blakan. Kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Chanyeol mendongak tapi matanya menatap kosong ruang di antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun..." suaranya pelan sekali karena tiba-tiba saja bayangan Baekhyun tersenyum manis pagi ini melintas di kepalanya dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya sakit sampai-sampai ia kesulitan bernapas. "dia akan kencan dengan Minho sabtu besok."

Selama sesaat suasana hening sekali karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah air mata yang berkumpul di ujung matanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Ini tidak seberapa daripada mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa ia raih sampai kapan pun. Tapi tetap saja perasaan sesak itu meliputinya, merenggut oksigen dari dadanya.

"Oh, _baobei_ ,"

Luhan bangkit dari kursi lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya, memeluknya seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan putranya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sisi lembut seorang Xi Luhan, bahkan Kyungsoo kagum setiap kali sisi keibuannya muncul, yang mana sangat jarang terjadi karena sifat tsundere Luhan lebih sering terlihat. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memanggil orang dengan panggilan manis kecuali Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kalau mau menangis, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."

Menangis adalah hal yang memalukan karena Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi rasanya terlalu menyesakkan untuk ditanggung sendiri jadi ia akhirnya menangis di pelukan Luhan dan temannya sama sekali tidak keberatan kaosnya basah padahal biasanya ia akan mengomel habis-habisan.

"Ssh, semua akan baik-baik saja." bisik Luhan, meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga tahu semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang? Pembatas yang ada diantara mereka sangat jelas dan sekarang harapan Chanyeol sudah hilang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa ia raih.

Setelah Chanyeol berhenti menangis, Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjangnya padahal belum pernah ada temannya yang diijinkan tidur di situ kecuali Sehun. Luhan bahkan menyelimuti Chanyeol menggunakan selimut favoritnya lalu mematikan lampu sebelum keluar kamar.

Malam itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidur sambil berpelukan di sofa yang sempit setelah menangisi kisah cinta teman mereka.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku benar-benar akan membuang makananmu ke sampah!"

Chanyeol menghela napas mendengar omelan Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sabtu pagi setelah meminjamkan hoodie-nya pada Baekhyun ia kabur ke rumah Luhan karena tidak tahan melihat temannya kelihatan bahagia sekali dengan ide kencan pertama.

Luhan, meskipun kadang tingkahnya sangat kurang ajar dan mulutnya jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata baik, masih memiliki rasa simpati pada temannya juga karena ia sayang pada raksasa itu. Jadi ia menerima Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka dan menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain untuk datang menghibur Chanyeol.

"Luhaen? Mana raksasa itu?"

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul bersama dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Kyungsoo punya kunci duplikat apartemen Luhan, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau saja yang urus dia!" kata Luhan, bangkit untuk menyambut Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan makanannya.

"Chanyeol, patah hati bukan berarti tidak makan."

Chanyeol cuma melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu menghela napas. "Siapa yang patah hati?"

"Bukan patah hati. Tapi hancur berkeping-keping." sindir Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menyenggol rusuk Chanyeol dengan sikunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian, tapi raksasa itu bahkan tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling melirik.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau memang suka sekali pada Baekhyun _hyung_ , bilang padanya."

"Lalu apa, Jongin? Sejak dulu dia cuma menganggapku teman. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku jika aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun."

Untuk pernyataan yang satu itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bisa menjawab. Mereka sudah melihat dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun. Namun teman-temannya belum bisa memastikan soal Baekhyun. Anak itu pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa, mencari Luhan untuk membicarakan masalah serius—sudah pasti soal hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang rumit—sementara Jongin dan Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dengan mengajaknya bermain game online di ponsel.

Sepanjang hari itu Chanyeol tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar hanya karena membayangkan apa saja yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan Minho. Chanyeol tidak bisa membawanya kabur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kali ada laki-laki yang mendekati temannya. Tidak, ini berbeda. Ia takut membuat Baekhyun tidak bahagia dengan sikapnya yang tidak rasional. Juga karena dia cuma teman Baekhyun. Tidak lebih.

Sambil menghela napas, Chanyeol mencoba menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi tetap saja, belum pernah Chanyeol merasa sebenci itu pada label yang membatasi mereka.

* * *

"Sudah kelas dua belas jangan malas-malasan, dong!"

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di atas meja tua yang ada di atap sekolah menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa kotak makan.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak datang ke cafeteria," kata Baekhyun. "Ayo, bangun! Makan siang dulu."

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia menurut. Baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengeluarkan sandwich, menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka duduk bersebalahan, bahu mereka saling menempel.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah dapat brosur dari SNU. Kau tidak lupa janji kita untuk masuk ke jurusan music bersama, kan?"

Chanyeol membeku, tidak jadi memakan sandwich yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat dapat membaca perubahan ekspresi temannya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol ragu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu temannya atau tidak, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyimpan ini terlalu lama. Apapun konsekuensinya, Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya dan menyiapkan diri. Jadi, dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada, ia menghadap Baekhyun dan menatap lurus ke mata temannya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa ke SNU. Aku mau pergi ke China. Belajar sastra."

Baekhyun menatapnya seolah-olah Chanyeol sudah gila. Ia berharap Chanyeol tertawa sampai ujung matanya berkerut, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Bohong," bisik Baekhyun. Ia bergerak mundur, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak berusaha meraihnya. "China.. jauh. Sastra? K-Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menulis Pride and Prejudice! Kau tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Giant, kalau kau bohong padaku—"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku sudah bilang pada kedua orang tuaku dan mereka setuju. Aku pergi setelah ujian selesai. Aku juga tidak bisa mengikuti pesta kelulusan."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya kabur. Ia merasa dihianati melihat keseriusan di dalam mata Chanyeol, tapi rasa sakit dihatinya nyaris tak tertahankan dan ia untuk pertama kalinya tidak sanggup melihat wajah temannya.

"Baek—"

Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi dari Chanyeol. Semua mimpi-mimpi yang mereka bagi sejak kelas tujuh, kertas-kertas lusuh berisi coretan lirik lagu yang mereka buat pada musim panas, juga nada-nada sumbang yang mereka nyanyikan bersama setiap malam bersama para serangga. Semua bayangan itu terasa menyakitkan sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun sulit bernapas.

Baekhyun melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia lari, pergi dari Chanyeol. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima tatapan sakit hati dari temannya. Ketika Baekhyun menghilang, Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lututnya dan menangis sambil menyebut nama temannya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Maaf."

 **TBC**

* * *

Teman-teman, aku pindah ini ke Exo Next Door ya karena sebelumnya kan di screenplay. Maaf untuk perubahan yang tiba-tiba. Aku awalnya ragu antara dua itu tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Exo Next Door. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Terima kasih.

/bow/


	5. Afraid to Love

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book 1: Misadventure**

* * *

 _I turn away_

 _and close my heart—_

 _to the promise of love_

 _that is luring._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Afraid to Love**

* * *

Baekhyun frustasi dengan berita yang tiba-tiba saja ia terima sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bolos kelas terakhir dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia masih sakit hati karena Chanyeol mengingkari janji yang mereka buat sejak kelas tujuh. Ia tidak pernah berpisah dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya dan pemikiran temannya akan pergi jauh sekali darinya membuat Baekhyun menangis sepanjang hari di kamar sampai-sampai Junmyeon dan Yifan yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat khawatir dan berakhir menemani anak itu tidur siang—mereka bertiga tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah, dipeluk seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang belum mengetahui apapun langsung pergi ke rumah anak itu setelah pulang sekolah. Begitu mereka datang, Junmyeon menceritakan semuanya dan keduanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu terkejut. Tahu bahwa masalah itu harus Chanyeol yang mengatasi sendiri, Luhan dan Kyungsoo lebih fokus untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk menginap supaya anak itu tidak merasa sendirian.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika ternyata mengurus Baekhyun yang sedang depresi benar-benar merepotkan. Anak itu tidak mau mandi—katanya, sih, malas tapi Luhan tahu semua itu cuma asalan sehingga ia terpaksa menyeret anak itu ke kamar mandi setelah itu Kyungsoo menyiapkan keperluan mandinya.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam dan Baekhyun masih tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan kesabaran mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun, maumu sebenarnya apa, sih?!" teriak Luhan, frustasi melihat anak itu berbaring di atas ranjang seperti orang tidak punya kehidupan.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi ranjang menghela napas. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun, tapi anak itu bahkan tidak melirik temannya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Baekhyun, makan dulu, ya. Setelah itu kau boleh tidur. Besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Tidak mau." bisik anak itu, kedengaran ketakutan.

"Baek, aku juga marah dan tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Chanyeol, oke? Tapi mengurung diri begini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kabur tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Baekhyun akhirnya melirik Luhan. Ia kelihatan sangat kesakitan sehingga Luhan langsung menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajah, tidak berani berkata yang macam-macam lagi.

"Luhaen," bisik anak itu. "kalau aku tidak kabur, kau mau aku menangis sewaktu melihatnya? Aku belum tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Aku sangat terkejut, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. A-aku… aku sedang mencoba untuk menghormati keputusannya."

Luhan menghela napas, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk memarahi anak itu. Akhirnya ia duduk di sisi ranjang yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, mengelus lengan anak itu.

"Yasudah. Kalau mau nangis, nangis saja. Nanti setelah itu aku belikan es krim stroberi di Hongdae. Mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tenggelam di bantal. Anak itu sengaja melakukan itu untuk meredam tangisannya yang menggema. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hendak memeluk anak itu ketika tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu, matanya menatap lurus kearah punggung Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menukik tajam, kemarahannya muncul kembali. Tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum sadar dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, ia bangkit dan dengan langkah panjang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau," desis Luhan begitu sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari pintu dan menjaga suaranya tetap rendah supaya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. "berani-beraninya kau berbuat begini! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau mau kabur! Iya, kan?! Kau pikir itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menjaga persahabatanmu dengan Baekhyun. Jawab aku!"

Chanyeol diam saja. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sangat ingin menonjok Chanyeol jadi ia dengan cepat berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, mendorong Luhan sedikit supaya tidak menerjang Chanyeol.

"Luhan, tenang sedikit, oke?" kata Kyungsoo, suaranya tenang. Ia lalu berpaling kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau pergi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia sudah sangat lelah berdebat dengan perasaannya sendiri juga tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat dan ia tidak mungkin mundur lagi sekarang.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo, aku memang tidak dewasa. Keputusanku kekanakan dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku rasa kau benar, Lu. Aku memang kabur. Aku pengecut sekali, bukan? Aku tidak berani memperjuangkan perasaanku pada anak itu. Tahu kenapa?"

Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mengangkat matanya, menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh rasa sakit sampai-sampai Luhan yang tadinya marah malah ingin menangis.

"Aku sudah jatuh dalam sekali pada anak itu. Aku tidak mau mengalami hal seperti kemarin lagi ketika ia datang padaku dan bilang ingin kencan bersama dengan Minho. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya kalau anak itu sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Saat ini, aku bahkan tidak berani memastikan perasaan Baekhyun padaku jadi aku ingin menjauh saja dan berusaha melupakan perasaanku padanya. Meskipun aku tahu itu mustahil karena aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberinya pengertian bahwa meskipun aku pergi, aku masih tetap akan jadi temannya. Selamanya akan jadi teman baiknya."

"Chanyeol…" bisik Kyungsoo, suaranya tercekat.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tidak akan pergi selamanya, oke? Hanya sementara. Luhan, Kyungsoo, aku mana tahu jika mencintai sahabatku bisa serumit dan sesakit ini."

Luhan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah. Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat kesakitan seperti Baekhyun.

Luhan sadar jika tidak semua orang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia dan Kyungsoo cukup beruntung tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti itu meskipun mereka berkencan dengan teman sendiri. Tapi hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rumit sekali. Entah karena mereka sudah terlalu lama menjadi teman atau sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan label yang mengikat mereka.

Luhan menghela napas lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Lakukan yang menurutmu benar. Dan kuharap ini memang keputusan yang tepat."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu temannya dan memberikan senyuman meminta maaf.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. Besok jangan datang ke sini dulu, ya. Anak itu butuh waktu. Kau juga. Sekarang pulang dan tidur, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk dikatakan kepada Baekhyun. Setelah melirik pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, ia memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Melihat kelakuannya sendiri yang mendiamkan Chanyeol setelah teman lelakinya itu memberitahunya akan pergi ke China, Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia bukan lah teman yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Meskipun sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba meninggalkan musik dan lebih memilih belajar sastra, tetap saja temannya sudah membuat keputusan dan Baekhyun melihat sendiri kesungguhan di dalam matanya. Ia sampai sekarang masih merasa dikhianati karena selama ini yang ia pikirkan adalah Chanyeol bersama musik dan lagu mereka. Tidak ada yang lain. Juga rasanya sangat aneh mendapati Chanyeol tidak lagi berada dipihak yang sama dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa mencegah temannya pergi dan sebagai teman yang baik, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melepas kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan mendukung penuh keputusannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa langsung melakukannya. Ia harus membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu. Itu sebabnya ia menghindari Chanyeol karena ia tahu jika sekarang ia melihat wajah Chanyeol maka satu-satunya hal yang akan ia lakukan adalah menahannya agar tetap tinggal di sisi Baekhyun.

Hari ketiga setelah menghindari Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk lemas di kantin bersama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kedua sisinya. Baru hari ini ia berani muncul di kantin karena ia tahu saat ini Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Baekhyun, kalau kau begini terus, kau cuma membuat Chanyeol khawatir padamu." kata Kyungsoo, bermaksud membuat anak itu sadar bahwa tingkahnya tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, cuma mengaduk-aduk sup kacang yang ia beli dengan uang sendiri—biasanya makan siang anak itu ditanggung oleh Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau akan begini?!"

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab sedangkan Luhan sudah seperti induk ayam yang mau melahirkan.

"Baek—"

"Luhan, jangan memaksanya bicara." potong Kyungsoo. "biarkan saja dia. Tunggu sampai anak itu mau bicara pada kita."

"Sampai kapan, Soo? Sudah tiga hari dia begitu. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin terlihat seperti orang gila karena tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun padahal ujian kita minggu depan! Yang mana itu artinya dia juga akan pergi minggu depan!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak berusaha menjaga ucapannya atau repot-repot mencari pilihan kata yang lebih halus karena tujuannya adalah untuk menampar Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya. Ia tahu semua ini tidak mudah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sampai sekarang Luhan tidak percaya kabur adalah cara yang efektif tapi untuk sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol terlihat menderita karena harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun ia juga tidak bisa tinggal di sisi anak itu dan melihatnya memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Baekhyun kelihatan terguncang dengan ucapan Luhan. Ia membeku di tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba merasakan serangan sakit di dadanya menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat anak itu hampir menangis langsung menampar lengan Luhan sampai-sampai temannya menjerit kencang sekali.

"Aw! Do Kyungsoo, apa-apaan kau?!"

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan temannya dan kali ini Luhan hampir menangis.

"Sakit, Soo! Ugh, sakit!" rengek Luhan.

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan pada temannya.

"Itu untuk mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam. Lihat, kau membuat Baekhyun menangis!"

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja dengan mata merah membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Ia bergeser lebih rapat ke temannya dan dengan lembut mengelus lengannya.

"Baek, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Kyungsoo ada di sini. Nanti kalau Chanyeol sudah ke China, aku dan Kyungsoo akan selalu berada di sisimu meskipun kadang-kadang aku tidak tahan dengan tingkahmu. Baekhyun, jangan nangis."

Luhan separo memeluk temannya dari sisi kiri, sementara Kyungsoo dari sisi kanannya. Baekhyun belum mengatakan apa-apa. Luhan khawatir karena anak itu kelihatan tenang sekali. Ia berniat meminta maaf namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Luhaen, Kyungsoo," bisik Baekhyun. "Aku ini teman yang buruk, ya."

"Baek—"

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi Chanyeol, sungguh. A-aku cuma harus membiaskan diri saja. A-aku mau jadi teman yang baik untuknya tapi aku harus meneguhkan hatiku dulu supaya tidak menangis saat mengantarnya pergi nanti. A-aku—"

"Sst, Baekhyun, sudah. Jangan bicara lagi."

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba mau pindah dan belajar sastra. Aku mau merelakannya pergi, tapi aku takut pertahanku bakal hancur jika aku melihat wajah Chanyeol. Luhan, Kyungsoo, aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol pergi karena terlalu suka—cinta—pada anak itu dan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Biarkan itu menjadi urusan Chanyeol sendiri.

Baekhyun yang merasa kacau sama sekali tidak malu menangis di kantin dan tidak peduli orang lain melihatnya atau bahkan mengomentari wajahnya yang jelek saat menangis. Selama beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara apapun sampai suara berat temannya terdengar tepat di belakang punggung Baekhyun, membuat anak itu merinding.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita bicara." kata Chanyeol, nadanya tegas dan tidak terbantahkan. Dia masih memakai memakai pakaian basketnya dan wajahnya merah juga berkeringat.

Namun saat Chanyeol dengan lembut meraih tangannya, menuntutnya keluar dari kantin, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol.

Pada saat punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan benar-benar berharap sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk kedua temannya.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol membawanya ke mana. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepala dan hanya menunduk melihat sepatunya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian saat badannya dituntun untuk duduk di ayunan baru Baekhyun sadar kalau mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapan anak itu dan Baekhyun terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol.." bisik anak itu, suaranya tercekat.

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya, gerakannya lembut sekali. Baekhyun mendadak merasa kecil melihat bagaimana tangannya tenggelam di dalam genggaman telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dari balik matanya yang kabur dan dibawah cahaya matahari yang bersinar, ia bisa melihat lingkar hitam di bawah mata Chanyeol. Ia kelihatan sama tersiksanya dengan Baekhyun.

Pada saat itu lah Baekhyun sadar bahwa bukan ia satu-satunya yang merasa situasi ini sulit.

"Kenapa?" bisik anak itu, nada suaranya terdengar sangat terluka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke China dan belajar sastra di sana. Aku rasa… music bukan lah tujuan utamaku. Maaf Baekhyun. Maaf sudah mengingkari janji kita."

Chanyeol menelan kepahitan dalam kata-katanya sendiri dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tahu betapa kata-kata itu terdengar seperti tusukan tajam untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun. Namun, ia tidak tahu bahwa cinta diantara sahabat bisa serumit ini.

Baekhyun tahu-tahu saja menangis sambil menjerit dan mulai memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!"

"Baek, aku tahu keputusanku yang mendadak ini membuatmu marah dan bingung. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi ke China. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang ini aku cuma bisa minta maaf padamu karena situasi ini membuat pertemanan kita menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun, aku rindu sekali padamu."

Baekhyun menatap mata temannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa tujuan awalnya adalah menjadi teman yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan ia tidak akan menghalangi keputusan lelaki itu. Jika memang Chanyeol ingin belajar sastra, tidak peduli betapa anehnya itu terdengar, maka Baekhyun akan mendukungnya seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang teman.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya luluh lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sini, peluk aku. Chanyeol, aku juga rindu padamu."

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun dan anak itu sama sekali tidak risih ketika memeluk leher Chanyeol yang masih berkeringat. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang anak itu erat sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun agak kesulitan bernapas tapi ia sama tidak protes.

"Baek?" bisik Chanyeol setelah mereka akhirnya tenang.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sangat sayang padamu?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau juga tahu, kan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu jadi temanmu?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia membelai punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sudah. Jangan nangis lagi. Aku pasti nanti kembali."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi ia menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam dikepala Chanyeol. Ia sudah terbiasa bersandar pada Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak tahu jika memeluk temannya bisa terasa senyaman ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka bersama Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana menjalani hidup tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah lubang besar di dalam hatinya dan pemikiran bahwa waktunya bersama dengan Chanyeol hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Yeollie?" bisik Baekhyun, tepat di atas telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Kau juga tahu, kan, jika aku sangat sayang padamu dan bahwa kau akan selalu jadi teman baikku?"

Chanyeol menelan pahitnya kenyataan dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kita akan selalu jadi teman baik."

Ketika Baekhyun merasakan bajunya basah dibagian dada, baru lah anak itu sadar jika sejak tadi mereka diam-diam menangis bersama-sama.

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan beberapa readers, jika lebih dari sepuluh chapter bisa dianggap banyak maka, ya, fanfic ini nantinya memang agak panjang karena lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Sampai ketemu di chapter terakhir bab satu akhir pekan besok.

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	6. Letting Him Go

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book 1: Misadventure**

* * *

 _Like the pained silence felt in the lost song of a mermaid;_

 _or the bent and broken feet of a dancing ballerina._

 _It is in every considered step I am taking—_

 _in the opposite direction of you._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Letting Him Go**

* * *

Setelah hari itu, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali normal. Anak itu berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan menyimpan ketakutannya untuk diri sendiri. Karena ujian semakin dekat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan belajar bersama. Kemudian malam harinya Baekhyun akan membujuk Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumahnya supaya ia tidak perlu repot-repot jalan kaki ke rumah. Sewaktu Luhan tahu soal ini, ia mencibir bahwa itu cuma alasan Baekhyun supaya bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Anak itu secara mengujutkan tidak membantah tuduhan Luhan dan malah mencibir balik sikap Luhan yang mirip anak perempuan yang sedang menstruasi.

Pada malam terakhir sebelum ujian kelulusan, Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang menatap langit-langit kamar bersama dengan Chanyeol yang berbaring di lantai. Mereka baru saja selesai berdebat mengenai soal matematika dan bertengkar untuk menentukan rumus siapa yang paling efektif. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang menang karena anak itu sengaja menunjukkan wajah ingin menangis dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli pada rumus bodoh itu asal Baekhyun senang dan terhibur.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Di bawah dingin, ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Byun Baekhyun, kalau sudah tahu tidak usah tanya lagi!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan selimut sebelum tertawa. Sudah tengah malam dan ia tidak mau kalau sampai Junmyeon yang sedang tidur menjadi terganggu. Kakak iparnya belakangan ini kesulitan tidur karena Sophia banyak bergerak ketika malam hari. Kalau soal Yifan, sih, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Malam ini, kan, memang jatahmu tidur di bawah."

"Kalau bukan karena taruhan bodoh soal rumus matematika itu aku juga tidak mungkin tidur di lantai yang keras dan dingin ini." omel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak marah juga ikut tertawa bersama anak itu. Belakangan ia baru sadar jika tertawa bersama dengan temannya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan sekarang pemikiran bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada temannya sendiri tidak terasa seaneh sebelumnya.

Hening lagi.

Selama sesaat tidak terdengar apa-apa sehingga Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Ia hampir saja tertidur namun Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Yeol?" bisik anak itu.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun berbaring miring sambil menatap kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala sedangkan Chanyeol sebaliknya. Ia tahu sikapnya yang egois ini menyusahkan Chanyeol tapi temannya itu selalu bilang tidak apa-apa meskipun Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Naik ke sini. Tidur denganku, ya."

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau menendangku lagi saat tidur."

"Itu, kan, cuma terjadi sekali sewaktu kita kelas sembilan! Kalau kau tidak mau naik ke sini, yasudah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena ia bahkan bisa melihat Baekhyun cemberut ketika berbicara. Lelaki itu bangkit kemudian berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepala anak itu agar berbaring di atas lengannya sementara satu tangannya yang lain memeluk punggung Baekhyun.

"Yeol, kau bisa menyalakan lampunya."

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya menyala."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku berbaring begini, aku cuma bisa melihat dadamu saja jadi tidak masalah."

Chanyeol diam-diam memerah karena ucapan Baekhyun entah bagaimana terdengar intim untuknya. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja Baekhyun dan memastikan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu tidak begitu terang. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal anak itu ia mulai membiasakan diri untuk tidur tanpa lampu tapi ia sengaja tidak bilang pada Baekhyun soal ini.

"Sudah. Sekarang tidur, ya. Besok ujian. Aku tidak mau kau kurang tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Rambutnya yang halus menggelitik dagu Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghirup aroma stroberi dari rambut Baekhyun lalu menghela napas, merasa begitu ringan bisa mencium aroma anak itu sebelum ia pergi tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun."

Nyatanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur bahkan setelah ia mendengar temannya mengeluarkan suara seperti bayi anjing—itu memang kebiasaannya saat sedang tidur.

Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat damai dan berpikir bahwa tidur bersama temannya, di ranjang yang sama dan dengan posisi berpelukan, sudah menjadi hal yang natural entah sejak kapan sampai-sampai Chanyeol justru merasa aneh jika anak itu tidak bergelung dipelukannya ketika mereka tidur bersama.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, tersenyum ketika anak itu menggesekkan pipinya pada sentuhan Chanyeol. Pada saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol berpikir apakah akan menjadi lain ceritanya jika mereka tidak berteman. Apakah kisah cintanya akan menjadi lebih mudah? Tapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin mengubah apapun karena mengenal Baekhyun dan menjadi teman anak itu membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung.

Sebelum pergi tidur, Chanyeol memastikan untuk memberikan satu kecupan manis di kening anak itu.

* * *

Baekhyun gugup setengah mati dan ingin menangis di hari kepergian Chanyeol. Ia sengaja berada di kamar mandi agak lama supaya ia tidak perlu turun ke bawah dan mengantar Chanyeol pergi ke bandara. Teman-temannya sejak tadi sudah menunggu di bawah karena mereka juga akan mengantar Chanyeol pergi. Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama dengan yang lain. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di kamar anak itu, menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Luhan bagaimana pun bukan orang yang sabar jadi setelah lima belas menit menunggu anak itu ia mulai menggedor pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun, nyaris mendobraknya kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak mencubit pinggangnya dengan kejam.

"Byun Baekhyun, keluar! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku akan mencekikmu!"

"Tidak mau!" teriak anak itu, suaranya bergetar. Ia duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup, masih belum mandi. Ia bahkan belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi, cuma duduk di sana saja sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baekhyun, sayang, buka pintunya." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada membujuk. "Setengah jam lagi kita harus berangkat ke bandara. Baekhyun, nanti kalau Chanyeol melihatmu menangis dia pasti bakal kalut."

"Tidak mau, Soo! Takut. Tidak mau."

Luhan, meskipun kesal setengah mati dengan tingkah Baekhyun, akhirnya luluh juga sewaktu mendengar suaranya yang pecah seperti orang kesakitan. Ia akhirnya bersikap lebih lunak lagi. Kalau tidak begitu Kyungsoo akan menendang pantatnya dan mengomelinya tentang bagaimana bersikap yang tepat di saat teman mereka sedang sedih.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan, kali ini nadanya lebih tenang. "keluar ya. Kau tidak mau, kan, kalau sampai Chanyeol naik ke sini?"

"Ti-tidak mau."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Yasudah. Mandi, ya. Jangan nangis lagi." kata Kyungsoo. Ini masih jam tujuh pagi tapi ia sudah sangat lelah karena menghadapi tingkah temannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dengar, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau mandi juga, gosok gigi dan cuci muka saja. Waktumu lima belas menit."

Baekhyun terisak-isak di dalam sana. "I-iya."

Baru setelah mendengar suara shower yang dinyalakan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa bernapas tenang dan lega. Hari ini benar-benar tidak akan mudah.

* * *

Baekhyun turun ke bawah dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia butuh waktu lima menit untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak tapi sengaja membiarkan rambutnya basah. Anak itu memakai celana jins dan hoodie milik Chanyeol yang ia pinjam beberapa bulan lalu dan belum juga dikembalikan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyisir rambutnya dan Luhan hampir saja melemparkan sisir ke wajah temannya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak bangkit menuju anak itu, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah sambil memuji penampilan anak itu. Sehun dan Jongin memutar bola mata, Luhan diam-diam mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah, dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo tidak berkomntar apapun dan bersikap maklum.

"Siap pergi?" tanya Sehun yang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan untuk Chanyeol ke bandara.

Baekhyun nyaris menggeleng dan menyeret Chanyeol ke kamar supaya temannya tidak perlu pergi ke China tapi setelah mendapat tatapan penuh arti dari yang lain ia akhirnya sanggup mengangguk.

Perjalanan menuju bandara sangat sunyi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan temannya dan memainkan jari-jarinya yang bahkan lebih lentik dari Yura, kakaknya. Chanyeol sangat ingin mencium jari-jari itu tapi sadar bahwa status mereka cuma berteman. Akan sangat aneh jika seorang teman mencium jari temannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di bandara, Baekhyun nyaris tidak bisa berjalan sendiri tapi untung saja Chanyeol selalu berada di sisinya, bahkan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Penerbangan Chanyeol sudah diumumkan dan ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Sewaktu Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, pada saat itu baru lah ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi karena bagaimana caranya ia dapat bertahan di China tanpa melihat anak itu? Namun melihat ke belakang, akan lebih sulit lagi baginya melihat Baekhyun punya kehidupan sendiri. Tidak, hatinya tidak siap untuk itu.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol sewaktu melihat mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkup wajah temannya dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau nanti sudah kuliah, bangun sendiri, ya. Kasian Junmyeon _hyung_ kalau harus naik turun tangga. Yifan _hyung_ pasti juga tidak mau repot-repot membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol tapi matanya menatap dagu Chanyeol, tidak berani menatap mata temannya.

"Jangan lupa sikat gigi dan buang air besar setiap pagi supaya pencernaanmu lancar. Tidak boleh minum kopi hitam yang jelek itu. Aku tahu belakangan kau diam-diam minum kopi hitam, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Um."

"Tenang saja. Junmyeon _hyung_ belum tahu. Sarapan yang sehat, ya. Aku sudah bilang pada Junmyeon _hyung_ untuk selalu menyiapkan buah untukmu sebagai cemilan."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau buah." bisiknya, takut suaranya yang pecah akan membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu dengan gemas mencium ujung hidung temannya, kebiasaan mereka saat masih SMP. Tapi Chanyeol sudah lama tidak melakukan itu padanya sehingga saat ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya sewaktu Chanyeol mencium ujung hidungnya dengan penuh afeksi.

"Harus, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kau sakit perut saat malam hari karena menu makanmu yang tidak sehat. Nanti kalau kau mau es krim atau odeng, bilang pada Yifan _hyung_ saja."

"Dia tidak mungkin mau pergi ke supermarket cuma untuk membelikanku es krim dan odeng."

"Pasti mau soalnya dia sudah janji padaku. Baekhyun, kau dengar, kan, semua yang aku bilang tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dengar, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, tidakkah kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

* * *

Ada. Banyak sekali. Malahan Baekhyun menuliskan hal-hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Chanyeol. Butuh waktu satu menit untuk menyiapkan dirinya sendiri agar sanggup berbicara. Ia tidak mungkin mengantar temannya pergi tanpa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata untuknya. Juga karena ia butuh mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya pada Chanyeol supaya beban dihatinya hilang.

Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain memalingkan wajah, entah kenapa punggung mereka terlihat sedih sekali. Baekhyun bahkan bersumpah ia melihat Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Tapi kemudian fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil memainkan poni rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak boleh pergi ke club dan minum alkohol. Kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukan kedua hal itu, aku akan terbang ke China dan menyeretmu pulang ke Seoul."

Chanyeol tertawa tapi Baekhyun kelihatan serius sekali sehingga ia langsung mengangguk patuh. Baekhyun tahu temannya memiliki lambung yang lemah dan alkohol tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya. Saat berulang tahun yang ke enam belas Chanyeol mencoba meminum alkohol tapi langsung muntah dan pingsan. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun bahkan tidak membiarkan temannya melirik alkohol.

"Baiklah. Tidak pergi ke club dan tidak minum alkohol. Itu saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia memainkan ujung jaket Chanyeol, menunduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku mau bicara banyak sekali tapi lupa."

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat sekali dan menghirup aroma anak itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, seperti janjinya pada diri sendiri, ia akan mencoba melupakan temannya dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Hanya dengan membayangkan hidup tanpa Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang di neraka. Ia juga tidak bisa tinggal dan meminta temannya untuk membalas perasaannya karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun cuma menganggapnya teman. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal suka pada temannya sendiri.

Saat Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, ia merasa seperti melepaskan sebagian dirinya.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi, ya."

Baekhyun mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu melihat mata temannya. Ia terlalu kalut untuk menyadari bahwa tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya sama dengan tatapan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau juga."

"Pasti."

Chanyeol memeluk teman-temannya yang lain sebelum menyeret kopernya menjauh. Ia sengaja tidak membalikkan badan karena ia tahu pendiriannya akan goyah jika ia melihat Baekhyun.

Pada saat anak itu melihat punggung Chanyeol semakin menjauh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya hancur. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan kembali padanya. Pemikiran tersebut benar-benar menakutkan dan Baekhyun tahu-tahu saja sudah menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena sekarang temannya benar-benar sudah pergi.

Pergi jauh sekali dari kehidupan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ini chapter terakhir di bab satu. Minggu depan akan aku publis bab duanya. Untuk menutup bab ini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kadang-kadang cinta dapat membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh.

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	7. Circus Town

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book II: The Circus of Sorrows**

* * *

 _From a city so bright_

 _to a strange little town;_

 _on a carousel spinning,_

 _around and around._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Circus Town**

* * *

Sepulang dari bandara, Luhan sengaja membawa Baekhyun mampir ke supermarket karena anak itu tidak mau berhenti menangis di dalam mobil. Teman-temannya yang lain bilang Baekhyun boleh membeli apa saja dan tidak perlu khawatir karena mereka yang akan membayar. Masih dalam keadaan wajah berlinang air mata dan hidung semerah tomat—Baekhyun nggak mau menerima tawaran tissue dari Kyungsoo jadi ya jelek begitu wajahnya—, anak itu mengambil apa saja yang ia lihat dan melemparkannya ke dalam troli.

Jongin dan Sehun khawatir barang yang Baekhyun ambil akan rusak sebelum sampai di kasir. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo cuma mengikuti anak itu dari belakang, tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan memperingatkan kekasih mereka untuk tidak berkomentar juga soal kelakukan Baekhyun yang memusingkan. Bahkan Luhan yang biasanya berang seperti induk ayam diam-diam secara konstan melirik kaki anak itu, memastikan Baekhyun tidak akan tersandung kakinya sendiri atau menabrak sesuatu.

Setengah jam kemudian troli penuh dengan barang-barang random. Ada popok bayi, popok untuk lansia, susu untuk ibu hamil, lima pasta gigi, bubur bayi, pembalut (anak itu bahkan nggak sadar ada seorang ahjumma yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terguncang), dan masih banyak lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah troli hampir tidak dapat menampung barang lagi, Baekhyun dengan tampang sedih berdiri menghadap teman-temannya yang lain sambil memeluk seember es krim.

"A-aku mau es krim ini saja. Sehun, Jongin, tolong kembalikan barang-barang di troli itu, ya. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Sehun dan Jongin tidak jadi marah ketika Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan mata berair dan bahkan membungkuk meminta maaf—itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika anak itu sedang waras. Akhirnya mereka mengembalikan semua barang random yang ada di troli sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas, mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah merupakan siksaan bagi yang lain karena Baekhyun mendadak bernyanyi dengan suara keras—terlampau keras dan tidak sesuai dengan nada—sambil memakan es krim seperti anak umur lima. Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk di kursi depan berbagi tatapan tersiksa, sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang membuat telinga mereka nyaris tuli. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara konstan membersihkan mulut Baekhyun yang penuh es krim. Padahal anak itu tidak mabuk tapi gerakannya tidak stabil, bahkan setengah es krimnya tumpah ke baju.

Ketika mobil Sehun akhirnya berhenti di halaman rumah keluarga Wu, semua orang baru bisa menghela napas lega. Baekhyun turun dari mobil, tampak linglung dan seperti bayi anjing yang kehilangan majikannya.

Sehun yang sebenarnya hampir gila karena melihat tingkah Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan memeluk anak itu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , kalau nanti kau mau es krim lagi, bilang saja padaku atau Luhan, ya. Besok kubelikan Sundae favoritmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Setelah Sehun melepaskan Baekhyun, gantian Jongin yang memeluk temannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu tapi jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sini untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia juga tidak menangis. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya beristirahat. Ketika Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluknya secara bersamaan dan menawarkan untuk menginap, Baekhyun langsung menolaknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan khawatir, ya."

Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu penampilannya sekarang saja sudah membuat mereka semua khawatir. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah ahli—tidak seahli Chanyeol—menghadapi anak itu tahu bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah. Besok aku dan Luhan akan ke sini lagi. Kau mau odeng? Es krim?"

Baekhyun memainkan ujung jari Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, Soo. Besok kau ke sini saja dan masak makan siang untukku, ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun, rasanya seperti mendapat ciuman dari seorang ibu.

"Tentu, _sweetheart_."

Luhan menangkup wajah Baekhyun, sengaja membuat ekspresinya segarang mungkin tapi Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau nanti malam kau tidak muncul di grup chat, kubunuh kau!"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kalau ponselku sedang di _charge_ , jangan salahkan aku dong!"

Alis Luhan mengerut galak. Tapi Baekhyun nyengir kearahnya. Akhirnya Luhan berhenti berpura-pura marah dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Masuk sana. Kami akan pergi setelah kau masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambai pada teman-temannya.

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya! Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan, bahkan punggungnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan ia membutuhkan waktu hampir satu menit untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun karena beberapa kali tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sana, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir bagaimana Baekhyun akan menjalani harinya tanpa Chanyeol.

* * *

Begitu Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya yang baru, ia merasa sangat aneh. Ruangan yang kosong tanpa furnitur bahkan terasa lebih baik daripada hatinya yang kosong melompong, sadar bahwa sekarang Baekhyun tidak akan ada di sisinya. Meletakkan kopernya di lantai secara sembarangan, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang tanpa sprei kemudian menghela napas. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Seoul ke Beijing, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur saat di pesawat.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan bingkai foto dari dalam tasnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakan Baekhyun sehingga ia hanya membawa satu foto yang membawa memori tentang temannya. Chanyeol meletakkan bingkai tersebut di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu menatap foto tersebut dengan pandangan melamun.

Foto itu diambil saat mereka masih kelas tujuh. Liburan musim panas pertama mereka di Busan. Baekhyun bilang dia sangat ingin berpetualangan dengan Chanyeol, ke mana pun asal bersama temannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol rela memecahkan celengannya dan membawa semua uang yang ia punya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Busan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun naik bus bersama, cuma membawa ransel berisi pakaian ganti dan makanan ringan.

Chanyeol ingat mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling belakang, tubuh Baekhyun duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Saat bus sedang sepi mereka akan bernyanyi bersama sambil menghadap kearah jendela yang terbuka. Begitu sampai di Busan, Baekhyun bilang ia cuma ingin ke pantai saja bermain air dengan Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya bermain sampai baju mereka basah dan tubuh mereka berbau air laut. Tapi Baekhyun kelihatan senang sekali sehingga Chanyeol merasa tidak apa-apa meskipun uang tabungannya habis untuk menyenangkan anak itu.

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Chanyeol ingat saat itu Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu ingat bagaimana bias cahaya yang menyinari punggung Baekhyun membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat, cantik sekali. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak akan lupa apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Yeollie, terima kasih, ya. Kalau nanti kita sudah tua dan pikun, Baekhyun tidak akan lupa liburan musim panas ini. Maafkan Baekhyun juga karena gara-gara liburan dadakan ini, Chanyeollie harus membongkar celengan. Nanti kalau kita sudah di Seoul lagi, Baekhyun belikan es krim pisang. Mau, ya? Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol. Sayang sekali. Selamanya Chanyeollie akan jadi teman baik Baekhyun."

Lalu anak itu memeluknya dan dengan malu-malu mencium pipi Chanyeol yang gembul dan masih ada sisa pasir di sana. Baekhyun kelihatan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Setelah menarik telinga Chanyeol yang lebar, mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melihat _sunset_.

Tapi pada saat itu Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya langit oranye dan kemerahan-merahan yang cantik itu. Yang ia ingat adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil sekali, duduk di sebelahnya. Basah dan berantakan, tapi senyumannya terlihat puas dan cantik. Lalu anak itu berbaring di atas pasir dengan kedua tangan membentang, matanya terpejam. Baekhyun bilang ia sedang membayangkan menjadi seorang malaikat ketika berbaring di atas pasir laut yang lembut dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya setuju bahwa temannya memang seperti malaikat.

Dan jika Chanyeol mengingatnya dengan lebih baik lagi, ia belum pernah merasa terpesona pada laki-laki selain Baekhyun. Pada saat itu Chanyeol pikir waktunya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia meskipun yang ia lakukan cuma memandang Baekhyun.

* * *

Setelah berganti pakaian kering dan bersih, mereka mampir di kedai pinggir jalan. Chanyeol ingat mereka cuma makan odeng dan minum air putih. Tapi mereka merasa puas. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol sengaja menggandeng tangan Baekhyun—alasannya, sih, karena takut Baekhyun tersesat atau tersandung kaki sendiri.

"Baekhyun kalau mau tidur, menyender saja di bahu Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Okay!"

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun benar-benar tidur di pundak Chanyeol karena kelelahan. Chanyeol juga menggendong anak itu karena temannya masih mengantuk dan tidak sanggup berjalan ke rumah dengan tubuh tegak. Saat mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun, pada orang dewasa tampak begitu stress dan tertekan saat melihat mereka sehingga Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sudah bersenang-senang sendiri bersama Baekhyun.

Junmyeon dan ibunya menangis melihat Chanyeol pulang bersama Baekhyun yang tertidur di punggungnya. Yifan dan ayahnya langsung menghampirinya sedangkan Yura sibuk berbicara di telepon dan Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar kata polisi.

"Chanyeol, besok lagi jangan begitu, ya. Kalau memang mau liburan, bilang pada ayah atau Yifan _hyung_. Jangan cuma pergi dan meninggalkan surat."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia masih belum mengerti masalah yang sudah ia timbulkan karena membawa kabur temannya sampai ke Busan tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Iya, ayah. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun dan aku senang sekali! Kami main di pantai. Oh, kami juga makan odeng!"

Ibunya dan Junmyeon kelihatan lebih stress lagi mendengar Chanyeol terlihat begitu ceria. Yifan yang sudah lelah akhirnya cuma bisa mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

"Hari ini Chanyeol menginap di sini saja bersama Baekhyun, ya. Sudah malam. Ayo naik." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol menolak ketika Yifan hendak mengambil Baekhyun dari punggungnya. Dia bilang karena hari ini sudah membawa Baekhyun pergi maka dia juga akan mengantar anak itu sampai kamarnya dengan selamat. Chanyeol juga bilang bahwa Baekhyun adalah tanggungjawabnya dan berjanji pada mereka akan menjaga selalu Baekhyun jadi para orang dewasa tidak perlu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

Orang dewasa di dalam ruangan itu tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau frustasi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk benar-benar mengerti soal tanggungjawab. Malam itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur sambil berpelukan dengan tubuh masih berbau air laut Busan.

Sekarang setelah Chanyeol mengingat liburan musim panas yang sangat berkesan itu, ia tersenyum pahit karena sudah sejak dahulu Baekhyun cuma menanggapnya teman baik. Tidak lebih.

Ingatan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Jarinya mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang ada di dalam bingkai. Di dalam foto tersebut, tinggi Baekhyun mencapai telinga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih agak gemuk dan memakai kacamata. Mereka tersenyum lebar dengan kepala yang menempel.

"Baekhyun, semoga aku baik-baik saja hidup sendiri tanpamu." Bisik Chanyeol pada diri sendiri sebelum berbaring di atas ranjang yang terasa dingin.

Malam itu Chanyeol bermimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang berlarian di bibir pantai dengan kaki telanjang, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergoyang bersama ombak, dan ia memiliki senyuman paling indah yang pernah Chanyeol lihat sampai-sampai ia menangis di dalam tidurnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Kupersembahkan kepada kalian bab dua, The Circus of Sorrows. Dari nama babnya aja, udah nggak enak ya. Jadi jangan mengharapkan lebih di bab ini. LOL.

Ini memang pendek. Tapi aku janji chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi. Semoga kalian semua menikmati ini.

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	8. Love Lost

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book II: The Circus of Sorrows**

* * *

 _Your heart was once a vessel,_

 _it was filled up to the brim;_

 _until the day he left you—_

 _now everything sings of him._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Love Lost**

* * *

Baekhyun pikir menghadapi pesta kelulusan tanpa Chanyeol tidak mungkin lebih buruk dari hari-hari yang lain. Namun, ia salah besar. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, ia baru sadar bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia lewati terasa seperti pertama kali tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya. Mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak kelas tujuh tapi Baekhyun tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa kehidupannya hanya berpusat pada Chanyeol.

Hari pertama di sekolah tanpa Chanyeol, akhir pekan pertama tanpa Chanyeol, pergi ke supermarket pertama tanpa Chanyeol, makan es krim di Hongdae pertama tanpa Chanyeol, ritual nonton film hari sabtu pertama tanpa Chanyeol, dan masih banyak lagi yang harus Baekhyun lalui pertama kali tanpa Chanyeol.

Rasanya aneh sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir semua ini sangat tidak sehat karena ia merasa sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol sedangkan temannya kelihatan baik-baik saja di Beijing sana belajar sastra.

Pada bulan-bulan awal kepergian Chanyeol, _email_ dari temannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghibur Baekhyun dan selalu anak itu tunggu. Anak itu akan mengecek kotak _email_ di ponselnya, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol selalu beralasan setiap kali ia menyuruhnya mengirim _voice mail_. Anak itu tidak tahu saja Chanyeol menolak mengirim pesan suara karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu emosi yang ia pendam bisa terlihat melalui suaranya.

Selalu sebelum pergi tidur Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit untuk memikirkan temannya, kadang-kadang Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan ia terbangun dengan mata basah atau pipi yang kering bekas air mata. Dan setiap hari pula Baekhyun selalu bangun dengan perasaan kosong dan hampa.

Tapi, kenapa? Ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

Natal adalah siksaan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Menjelang akhir Desember, semua orang sibuk menghias rumah dan mempersiapkan ornamen untuk natal. Satu minggu sebelum natal tiba, Yifan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya membeli pohon natal karena Junmyeon harus bersama dengan Sophia yang masih berusia dua bulan. Pada saat Baekhyun melihat pohon-pohon natal yang cantik, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Chanyeol. Biasanya saat natal mereka akan berdebat tentang pohon natal mana yang paling bagus dan siapa yang boleh memilih ornamen yang akan digantung di atas pohon natal. Saat Yifan bertanya pohon mana yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun cuma menunjuk asal-asalan karena ia ingin segera pulang dan melewatkan natal secepat yang ia bisa.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak menghubunginya selama hampir satu bulan juga tidak membantu. Baekhyun uring-uringan dan tidak mau membicarakan penyebab perubahan _mood_ -nya sehingga keluarga dan teman-temannya yang lain menjadi khawatir. Melihat Baekhyun beguling-guling di halaman belakang rumah saat badai salju sambil tertawa seperti orang gila adalah hal yang wajar sedangkan melihatnya diam saja dan tampak tenang sekali sungguh aneh.

Jadi ketika Yifan meminta Baekhyun menghias pohon natal, anak itu beralasan ia harus membantu Luhan dengan tugas akhir semesternya dan akan menginap di sana selama satu hari sebelum kembali lagi ke rumah saat malam natal. Yifan menatap adiknya khawatir dan bertanya apa ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Padahal biasanya ia tidak begitu bagus dalam mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya. Tapi hari itu ia mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Luhan, membenarkan syalnya yang melorot, memberinya topi wol dan pelindung telinga, juga memeluknya dan bilang bahwa Yifan sayang sekali pada anak itu. Baekhyun berhasil menahan tangisannya tepat sebelum masuk ke apartemen Luhan.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan alis terangkat.

Baekhyun dengan seenaknya mendorong tubuh Luhan yang menghalangi pintu dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada omelan Luhan tentang betapa tidak sopannya ia.

"Ijinkan aku menginap di sini, ya. Aku tidak mau menghias pohon natal soalnya pohonnya jelek sekali. Aku jadi ingin muntah sewaktu melihatnya. Bau seperti kotoran sapi juga. Padahal harganya mahal."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun seolah anak itu sudah gila—memang dari dulu juga sudah gila, sih—tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena ia tahu Baekhyun sedang menghindari sesuatu.

"Bilang saja pohon natal yang katamu jelek dan bau seperti sapi itu mengingatkanmu dengan Chanyeol." kata Luhan, berusaha terdengar casual ketika mengatakannya.

Luhan diam-diam menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Ia pikir anak itu akan melemparinya dengan batal dan menuduh Luhan sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur untuk melihat Santa Clause. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun akan menatapnya dengan pandangan linglung.

"Luhan, kalau kau mau tahu, segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini terasa aneh jika tidak ada Chanyeol di sini." bisik anak itu. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar Luhan begitu saja, tidur sampai jam makan malam.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo mendengar ucapannya barusan.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa natal yang ia habiskan bersama dengan Chanyeol saat kelas tujuh. Satu hari sebelum natal Yifan harus terbang ke China untuk mengurus masalah pekerjaan dan Junmyeon kelihatan bersalah sekali harus meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah. Tapi anak itu malah melompat-lompat seperti lumba-lumba karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menginap di rumah. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol harus pergi ke Pohang untuk menemani nenek mereka yang sedang sakit sedangkan Yura harus bekerja saat natal.

Jadi lah dua anak itu yang merasa diri mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghabiskan natal berdua saja tanpa orang dewasa di rumah memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natal bersama di rumah keluarga Park. Mereka berlarian di ruang tengah sambil tertawa meskipun sesekali terjatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri dan lutut mereka memiliki goresan-goresan kecil karena berkali-kali menabrak furnitur rumah.

Malam itu Baekhyun berhasil membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat tanpa meledakkan dapur dan Chanyeol meminumnya sampai habis meskipun anak itu menuangkan terlalu banyak bubuk cokelat sehingga rasanya pekat sekali di tenggorokan. Mereka memesan dua box pizza dan satu botol cola, duduk bersama di bawah pohon natal sambil menunggu Santa datang.

Baekhyun bilang kalau sudah jam dua belas malam Papa Santa akan datang dan membagikan hadiah. Chanyeol cuma mengangguk saja. Ia sebenarnya tidak percaya tapi karena anak itu melihatnya dengan matanya yang bening dan indah, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk memberitahunya bahwa sebenarnya Papa Santa tidak nyata.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring di atas karpet sambil menatap boneka Papa Santa yang menggantung di puncak pohon—tentu saja itu juga atas permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kalau nanti Papa Santa tidak datang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan kedua alis berkerut dan bibir cemberut.

"Chanyeol, jujur saja, deh. Kau tidak percaya pada Papa Santa, kan?"

Chanyeol kelihatan salah tingkah dan gagap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia akan menghukum diri sendiri kalau sampai Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya. Tapi anak itu cuma menarik ujung telinganya main-main dan tersenyum manis.

"B-Baek—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah."

"Yang benar? Baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkikik.

"Lagian, Papa Santa ada atau tidak, yang penting kau tidak pernah lupa memberiku hadiah natal. Kau sudah membungkus kado natalku, kan?"

"U-uh—"

"Chanyeol, aku akan melemparmu dengan kotak pizza ini kalau sampai kau lupa membungkus kadoku dengan kertas kado yang bagus!"

Akhirnya selama setengah jam Chanyeol mencoba meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena ia benar-benar lupa membungkus hadiahnya sedangkan Baekhyun mengomelinya tanpa henti. Saat jam di ruang tengah berbunyi persis ketika jarum jam di angka dua belas, Baekhyun lupa pada kemarahannya dan menodongkan tangannya, meminta hadiah natal pertamanya dari Chanyeol.

"Ini hadiah untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sepatu Air Jordan yang sudah Baekhyun incar sejak kelas enam dan ukurannya pas sekali di kaki Baekhyun. Anak itu langsung menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol, meminta maaf untuk sikapnya yang kekanakan dan berterima kasih untuk kadonya yang indah dan mahal.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah Papa Santa-ku!" kata anak itu girang.

Chanyeol tidak meminta hadiah dari Baekhyun tapi tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkannya. Anak itu menyodorkan satu foto polaroid miliknya dan kaos kaki berwarna abu-abu pada Chanyeol. Dibawah foto polaroid tersebut tertulis, 'Aku milikmu, Santa!'

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Hadiahnya indah sekali."

Pada saat mereka berdua berlutut di bawah pohon natal dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di dada dan mata yang terpejam erat, Baekhyun ingat ia berkata pada Santa bahwa ia tidak pernah mau melewatkan natal tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya.

* * *

Sewaktu Baekhyun pulang pada saat malam natal bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan memeluknya lebih lama dari biasanya. Yifan yang sedang menggendong Sophia juga memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

Saat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk membantu Junmyeon dan Yifan menyiapkan makan malam, Baekhyun sengaja membawa Sophia pergi ke ruang tengah yang jauh dari orang-orang. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar karena takut Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya atau lupa mengucapkan selamat natal untuknya. Jadi untuk mengalihkan perhatian ia bermain bersama dengan Sophia.

"Nini~ apa Nini tahu kalau paman Chanyeol punya telinga yang lebar sekali?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli membayangkan telinga Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Kalau nanti paman Chanyeol pulang, Nini harus minta hadiah yang banyak, ya. Paman Chanyeol pasti mau memberikan apa saja untuk Nini. Paman Chanyeol sangat, sangat baik."

Ketika Sophia tertawa geli bersama dengan Baekhyun, baru lah anak itu sadar bahwa ia membicarakan Chanyeol padahal sejak kemarin ia bertekat tidak mau mengingat temannya karena masih kesal dengannya. Baekhyun merasakan ujung matanya yang panas namun cepat-cepat mendorong kembali air matanya. Ia belum memangis lagi sejak Chanyeol pergi ke Beijing dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Sophia yang juga menatapnya. Ia mencium ujung hidung keponakannya dengan penuh sayang.

"Nini, paman Baekhyun rindu sekali dengan paman Chanyeol." bisik anak itu, nada suaranya pecah.

Sophia, seolah dapat merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun, mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih pipi Baekhyun. Anak itu sempat terkejut namun tersenyum ketika Sophia terkikik seperti bayi lumba-lumba.

"Dia pasti kembali, kan?"

Baekhyun terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sejak tadi semua orang memperhatikannya dan mendengar semua kata-katanya.

* * *

Baekhyun tahu ia sudah membuat orang-orang khawatir karena ia merasakan tatapan mereka di punggungnya. Malam ini adalah natal namun suasananya tidak seceria biasanya. Jadi setelah makan malam dan bertukar kado, Baekhyun meminta ijin pada Junmyeon dan Yifan untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, keluarga Park sedang berada di Beijing untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol." kata Yifan, kali ini tidak berusaha menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

Junmyeon meraih kedua tangan adik iparnya, meremasnya lembut.

"Sayang, ini sudah jam satu pagi. Besok saja, ya. Nanti kalau kau ke sana, kau sendirian."

Baekhyun tahu permintaannya keterlaluan. Ia punya teman dan keluarga yang sayang dan peduli padanya. Anak itu tidak suka membuat mereka semua sedih. Tapi malam ini ia benar-benar rindu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Tapi aku sudah ijin dengan Mama, sungguh. Mama bilang kunci rumah ditinggal di bawah pot dekat pintu. Boleh, ya?"

"Baek, aku temani, ya." kata Kyungsoo, jelas-jelas tidak mau temannya berbuat konyol jika ditinggal sendirian.

"Kita bisa tidur bertiga di ranjang Chanyeol." sambung Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Biar aku saja sendiri yang ke sana. _Please_?"

Kalau Baekhyun sudah memohon begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menuruti semua keinginan anak itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo kelihatan takut sekali, bahkan Luhan memegang ujung jaket anak itu dan memohonnya untuk tinggal di rumah saja karena ini malam natal, ia tidak seharusnya sendirian. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar ingin pergi ke rumah Chanyeol sehingga Yifan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengantar adiknya ke sana.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol, Yifan memeluk adiknya lagi.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sayang sekali padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak punya figur ayah sejak kelas enam dan selama ini Yifan yang menggantikan peran ayah untuknya. Ia dipaksa menanggung tanggungjawab yang tidak ia inginkan dan membesarkan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih karena Yifan betul-betul penyayang dan selalu mendukungnya.

"Um. _Hyung_ juga tahu, kan, kalau Baekhyun sayang sekali pada _hyung_?"

Yifan menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengelus pipinya yang merah karena udara dingin di bulan Desember.

"Baobei, apapun yang terjadi, ikuti kata hatimu."

Yifan mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan adiknya yang masih bingung dengan ucapan kakaknya.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Park terasa begitu sunyi. Baekhyun sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampunya karena ia ingin langsung naik ke kamar Chanyeol. Sejak temannya resmi di terima Universitas Beijing ia tidak punya keberanian untuk memasuki kamarnya meskipun Mama Park bilang Chanyeol tidak merubah apapun dan Baekhyun boleh datang kapan saja. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, ia berhenti sebentar untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Baekhyun mengharapkan kegelapan menyapanya. Namun, ketika pintu terayun terbuka, ia melihat pohon natal berukuran kecil di sudut ruangan Chanyeol dan lampu-lampu kecil yang mengelilinginya, menerangi seisi kamar. Baekhyun nyaris tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri karena kamar ini berbau Chanyeol dan foto polaroid mereka berdua merayakan natal saat kelas tujuh yang menggantung di puncak pohon membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing.

Anak itu merasakan ujung matanya panas dan kali ini ia tidak menahan dirinya lagi karena saat ini, di sini, ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan bebas tanpa takut mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Ketika Baekhyun jatuh berlutut di bawah pohon natal yang bersinar itu, ia baru sadar jika dirinya sedang menangis saat pandangan matanya yang kabur menemukan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang cantik. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar sewaktu membuka kotak tersebut. Didalamnya hanya berisi sebuah surat, tidak ada yang lain.

 _Untuk Baekhyun,_

 _Kalau kau sudah membaca ini, berarti suratku sampai dengan selamat kepadamu._

 _Aku benar-benar bingung harus memulai dari mana. Kau pasti marah sekali padaku. Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Hanya saja akhir semester ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku harus membaca novel Brontë Sisters dan membuat analisisnya. Dua bulan lalu aku mendapat tugas dari profesorku untuk membuat sebuah novel. Tidak banyak, hanya 100-150 halaman. Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan ini sebelum akhir tahun, aku harus mengulang subjek ini lagi tahun depan. Ugh, profesorku matanya besar sekali. Menakutkan. Sudah tua lagi. Mana mau aku bertemu dengannya semester depan. Enak saja!_

 _Dua hari yang lalu ibu bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menginap di kamarku pada malam natal jadi aku meminta mereka untuk menaruh pohon natal di sudut kamar dan secara spesifik menyuruh kakakku untuk menghiasnya meskipun aku harus menyogoknya agak banyak. Yura nuna benar-benar tidak berubah._

 _Kau sudah lihat fotonya? Aku sudah lupa di mana terakhir kali aku menaruh kacamata jelek itu—kau yang bilang begitu tapi menurutku kacamata itu tidak begitu buruk—tapi aku masih menyimpan topi dan sepatu boot yang kau pakai saat natal waktu itu._

 _Hadiahmu yang sebenarnya sudah kutaruh di kamarmu. Besok kalau sudah pulang ke rumah lihat saja di bawah kolong tempat tidurmu. Biasanya Papa Santa kalau menaruh hadiah di situ, kan?_

 _Baekhyun, Selamat Natal. Aku merindukanmu. Selalu._

 _P.S. Aku juga memberikan novelku yang sudah jadi sebagai hadiah natal tahun ini jadi kau harus membacanya. Jangan membuangnya ke tempat sampah._

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Chanyeol._

Malam itu Baekhyun tidur di atas ranjang Chanyeol sambil memeluk surat dari temannya. Anak itu memakai hoodie dan kaos kaki milik Chanyeol yang ia ambil dari lemari temannya, lega karena bau Chanyeol membuatnya merasa temannya ada di sini bersamanya.

Baekhyun terisak-isak di atas tempat tidur dan berpikir bahwa musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku belum sempat mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku atas respon dan dukungan kalian untuk The Sweetest Thing. Terima kasih sekali untuk respon kalian semua, ya. Aku tahu ini bukan apa-apa dan masih banyak kekurangan tapi aku menulis ini dengan sepenuh hatiku dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian senang ketika membacanya.

Jangan khawatir. Jadwal update nggak mungkin molor dan aku usahakan dalam satu minggu update dua kali. Thank you so much, guys!

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	9. Lost Things

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book II: The Circus of Sorrows**

* * *

 _It is almost as if it never existed in the fist place._

 _Until that moment of rediscovery—_

 _a flash of recognition._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lost Things**

* * *

Baekhyun sengaja tidak bilang pada Yifan, Junmyeon, dan teman-temannya yang lain kalau dia pergi ke Beijing untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol karena ia tahu mereka tidak akan mengijinkan, khususnya Luhan. Anak itu tidak tahu kenapa teman-temannya yang lain selalu menghalanginya setiap kali Baekhyun berkata ingin pergi ke Beijing. Mereka bilang anak itu harus menunggu sampai Chanyeol pulang ke Seoul. Tapi ini sudah dua tahun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi melewatkan natal dan _thanksgiving_ sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yifan dan Junmyeon, Baekhyun diam-diam membeli tiket pesawat pada hari sabtu. Ia membeli tiket paling awal dan berhasil menyelinap keluar rumah setelah meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisi permohonan maaf di atas meja belajarnya. Baekhyun bersemangat sekali pergi ke Beijing dan tidak memikirkan apapun selain melihat temannya yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia naik pesawat tujuan Beijing pada pukul delapan pagi dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam pesawat menulis sebuah lagu sambil memikirkan temannya yang punya telinga lebar dan senyuman seperti troll.

Baekhyun hanya ingin segera sampai ke Beijing tanpa tahu apa yang menantinya.

* * *

Baekhyun sengaja tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia akan datang. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk temannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau memberikan alamat apartemennya pada Baekhyun tapi Mama Park dengan senang hati memberitahu anak itu di mana putranya tinggal.

Jadi setelah sampai di bandara, anak itu naik taksi dan langsung menuju ke alamat apartemen Chanyeol. Ia bisa sedikit berbahasa China setelah hampir satu tahun menyogok Luhan dengan Sundae tiap akhir pekan. Sewaktu Luhan bertanya untuk apa ia repot-repot belajar bahasa China, anak itu cuma membalas kalau ia sedang iseng saja—padahal sebenarnya Luhan tahu kenapa anak itu mendadak ingin belajar bahasa China tapi dia diam saja soalnya nggak mau bikin Baekhyun marah dan berhenti mentraktirnya Sundae.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggenggam tas ranselnya erat-erat lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia naik ke lantai tiga, mencari pintu nomer 2706 dan merasa bahagia sekali bisa menemukannya. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras sekali sewaktu ia berdiri di sana, tidak benar-benar percaya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan temannya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, namun sampai ketukan kesepuluh belum juga ada sahutan.

"Apa Chanyeol sedang pergi? Tapi ini, kan, akhir pekan!"

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan harapan. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi meskipun sekarang ia tidak yakin jika Chanyeol ada di dalam. Anak itu akhirnya duduk di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat di dada, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Baekhyun tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana sampai-sampai ia jatuh tertidur dan baru terbangun ketika perutnya berbunyi. Ketika ia mengecek jamnya, ternyata sudah pukul delapan malam.

Baekhyun menatap pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan mata memerah.

"Chanyeol..." gumam anak itu, sedih karena tidak bisa melihat temannya.

Tahu bahwa semua persediaan makanan yang ia miliki sudah habis, Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meringis merasakan kakinya mati rasa.

"Lapar." gumam anak itu sambil memeluk perutnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan akan kembali lagi ke sini setelah membeli makan. Jadi lah anak itu keluar dan bertanya pada orang yang lewat di mana supermarket terdekat. Baekhyun mengambil dua kotak susu dan satu roti sobek besar. Saat sampai di kasir, anak itu panik karena tidak menemukan dompetnya. Baekhyun membongkar ranselnya, mengeluarkan barang-barangnya tapi dompetnya tidak ada di dalam sana. Apa mungkin dompetnya terjatuh di jalan atau tertinggal di taksi?

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah Anda akan membelinya atau tidak?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara malu dan ingin menangis ketika petugas kasir menegurnya. Ia akhirnya menggeleng dan mengembalikan makanan yang ia ambil ke rak semula. Baekhyun keluar dari supermarket dengan perut kosong dan langsung menyumpah saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, anak itu akhirnya berlari menuju apartemen Chanyeol sambil memeluk tas ranselnya di dada. Ketika ia sampai di gedung apartemen Chanyeol lima belas menit kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun basah kuyup dan ia baru sadar jika ponselnya kehabisan baterai ketika ia hendak menghubungi Chanyeol.

Mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang melewatinya, Baekhyun naik lagi ke lantai tiga. Ia dengan frustasi menggedor pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya! Giant, buka! Buka!"

Karena tidak mendapat balasan hingga ketukan ke sepuluh, tubuh Baekhyun akhirnya merosot di lantai dan ia berjongkok di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol seperti anak-anak yang tersesat, kali ini sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan satu tangan memeluk perutnya yang sakit dan satu tangan lagi menggedor pintu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menumpahkan segalanya.

"A-aku lelah. Me-mereka tidak mengijinkan aku untuk pergi ke Beijing untuk menemuimu jadi aku kabur. A-aku bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur di dalam pesawat dan hanya makan sedikit. Hiks—aku menunggumu di sini sejak tadi sore. Menunggu, menunggu, sampai aku tertidur di depan pintu apartemenmu dan kakiku mati rasa. Ka-karena aku cuma makan sedikit di pesawat, aku lapar dan pergi ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli makan. Ta-tapi—hiks—dompetku hilang! Hilang! Tidak tahu ke mana! Akhirnya aku tidak jadi membeli makan dan kembali ke sini. Ta-tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan turun deras sekali. Aku mau menghubungimu tapi ponselku mati."

Baekhyun terbatuk, tercekik air matanya sendiri. Ia menangis lebih keras lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia kedinginan. Bajunya yang basah, perutnya yang sakit, dan kepalanya yang pusing membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi.

"Chanyeol~!" tangis Baekhyun, terisak-isak sampai seluruh wajahnya merah. "A-aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu tapi kau tidak ada! K-kau di mana? Chanyeol!"

"Aku di sini."

Suara itu. Baekhyun mengenali suara itu meskipun sudah dua tahun tidak mendengar suaranya.

Ketika anak itu menoleh, ia melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri tidak jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya berkeringat dan napasnya putus-putus. Ia membawa tas ransel besar dipunggungnya. Tapi anak itu terlalu bahagia sehingga ia menangis lebih keras lagi, meraung-raung seperti orang gila sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menghampirinya, berjongkok di hadapannya. Meskipun wajah mereka dekat sekali tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah temannya dengan jelas dari balik matanya yang basah.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, terdengar lembut sekali.

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan erat. Anak itu menangis lagi, kali ini karena merasa lega dan bahagia. Akhirnya, ia dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati ketika Junmyeon menghubunginya jam enam pagi mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kabur ke Beijing untuk bertemu dengannya. Pada saat itu Chanyeol sedang berada di Gua Maogao, Gansu, bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk mempelajari sejarah di sana. Chanyeol sudah berada di Gansu selama dua hari saat Junmyeon menangis tersedu-sedu dan berkata betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun karena anak itu bahkan tidak membawa uang banyak.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung meminta ijin pada profesornya dengan membuat alasan dramatis bahwa ibunya baru saja sampai di Beijing dan sedang sakit. Profesornya sama sekali tidak keberatan dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhati-hati. Chanyeol sudah seperti orang gila selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya dan mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak memberitahunya. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Bagaimana jika anak itu tersesat atau bertemu dengan orang jahat yang memanfaatkan kepolosan wajahnya? Memangnya anak itu bisa berbahasa China? Bagaimana caranya anak itu sampai di apartemen Chanyeol? Apa dia sudah makan? Dan Chanyeol menyumpah lagi ketika melihat hujan turun dengan deras. Pemikiran bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja kehujanan atau bahkan kelaparan membuatnya nyaris muntah.

Saat ia sudah hampir mencapai gedung apartemennya, Chanyeol merasa dadanya hampir meledak dan ia takut dirinya terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dan kakinya mati rasa ketika ia dengan tidak sabar menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju apartemennya. Pada saat itu, ketika ia melihat temannya bersimpuh di depan pintu apartemennya dalam keadaan basah, berantakan, dan menangis tersedu-sedu, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau frustasi.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan dada nyaris meledak.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya berada di dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol pikir tidak apa-apa jika ia nyaris mati asalkan anak itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Chanyeol menolak bicara pada Baekhyun. Ia melepas tas ransel anak itu, mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyiapkan sikat giginya, dan menaruh baju hangat dan kering juga handuk tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Baekhyun masih sesenggukan dan hendak meminta maaf tapi Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju dapur.

Chanyeol membuat cokelat hangat dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak itu karena ia mendengar semua yang anak itu katakan di depan pintu apartemennya dan ia merasa kepalanya seolah akan pecah karena semua pikiran buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang ia khawatir setengah mati anak itu akan terserang demam.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya muncul ke dapur menggunakan hoodie milik Chanyeol dan celana training yang terlalu panjang hingga menutupi jari-jari kakinya, Chanyeol nyaris lupa bagaimana dulu kehadiran Baekhyun di rumahnya terasa natural dan familiar. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau anak itu meskipun jarak mereka agak jauh dan itu tidak sehat untuk jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang sekali. Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya karena suasana mendadak menjadi canggung lalu menyuruh anak itu duduk.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, kelihatan takut.

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Baekhyun, ke sini." perintah Chanyeol. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menerima penolakan.

"Tidak mau!" jerit anak itu. "K-kau menakutkan kalau bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu."

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam dan wajahnya berubah merah ketika amarah menyembur dari mulutnya.

" _Oh_ , jadi sekarang kau takut? Bagus! Harusnya kau merasa takut sejak awal sebelum membeli tiket ke Beijing tanpa ijin dari Junmyeon _hyung_ dan Yifan _hyung_. Baekhyun, apa, sih, yang kau pikirkan ketika datang ke sini? Kau juga tidak memberitahuku! Kau pikir aku tidak kalang kabut ketika Junmyeong _hyung_ menghubungiku sambil menangis, mengkhawatirkan kau yang pergi begitu saja. Kabur dari rumah bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan orang dewasa. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat, huh? Dan kau kehujanan! Kelaparan! Kalau tadi aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiket kereta ke Beijing, kau mungkin akan pingsan di depan pintu apartemenku sampai besok pagi! Baekhyun, bisa tidak kau berpikir dewasa sekali saja?"

Tidak. Bukan ini yang Baekhyun harapkan ketika sampai di Beijing. Ia tidak mengharapkan kehilangan dompetnya, kehujanan, dan kelaparan. Ia mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari temannya. Anak itu cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol karena ia benar-benar rindu pada temannya.

Memainkan ujung hoodienya, Baekhyun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dan Chanyeol merasa ditampar tepat di wajahnya ketika anak itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Chanyeol, perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindariku? Kau tidak pernah pulang. Kau bilang kau tidak bisa pulang karena kau selalu mendapat tugas tambahan dari profesormu. I-itu sebabnya aku yang datang ke sini. Chanyeol, aku rindu temanku dan ingin bertemu dengannya. A-apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya dan pada saat itu lah Chanyeol kehilangan pertahanan dirinya. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, meraih Baekhyun lalu memeluk anak itu erat-erat di dadanya dan air mata Baekhyun pecah menjadi tangisan.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Maaf. Aku khawatir. Tidak, aku rasanya mau mati karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku tidak mungkin memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Dan aku marah sekali pada diriku sendiri melihatmu basah dan kelaparan di depan pintu apartemenku. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, ya?"

Baekhyun menggangguk sambil terisak-isak di dada temannya. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium kening anak itu, lama sekali.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Baekhyun. Rindu sekali." bisik Chanyeol.

Lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dari sebelumnya, putus asa karena cinta.

* * *

 **TBC**


	10. A Heavy Heart

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Things**

 **Book II: The Circus of Sorrows**

* * *

 _Now the years go by,_

 _and my heart—_

 _has hardened._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Heavy Heart**

* * *

Kekhawatiran Chanyeol terbukti. Tengah malam anak itu tiba-tiba saja menggigil dan Chanyeol langsung menyumpahi diri sendiri karena anak itu terserang demam. Ia mengecek suhu badan Baekhyun, mengompres dahinya, dan secara teratur mengganti air di dalam baskom. Baekhyun tidak tampak kesakitan tapi dahinya berkerut dan ia kelihatan lelah sekali. Malam itu Chanyeol tidak tidur karena sibuk mengkhawatirkan temannya dan takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Untung saja jam empat pagi demam anak itu turun dan ketika akhirnya Baekhyun tidur dengan ekspresi nyaman dan damai seperti malaikat, baru Chanyeol bisa menghela napas lega.

Selama berjam-jam Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap wajah anak itu dari dekat. Pada saat itu ia membiarkan emosinya meluap tanpa harus menutupinya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia lelah sekali. Chanyeol bukannya tidak berusaha. Ia tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun dan menolak pesan suara dari temannya karena ia tahu itu akan menggoyahkan pertahanan dirinya. Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah mengirim surat dan _email_.

Tahun pertama tanpa Baekhyun merupakan neraka. Ia memikirkan anak itu di mana-mana, bahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat anak kecil yang duduk di ayunan di taman dekat apartemennya. Tapi ia terus berusaha. Chanyeol bahkan secara terbuka menerima ajakan kencan dari gadis-gadis di kampusnya dan mencoba dekat dengan mereka. Tapi kemudian bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang yang tidak memiliki beban hidup menghancurkan segalanya.

Chanyeol pikir ia sudah berhasil mengendalikan hatinya, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. Tapi kemudian anak itu muncul di depan pintu apartemennya, kelihatan luar biasa bahagia di pelukan Chanyeol. Pada saat itu Chanyeol tahu perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia pertama kali menatap mata Baekhyun yang indah sekali saat mereka masih kelas tujuh.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol di dalam kegelapan. Ia mengusap wajah temannya, merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika anak itu seperti tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

Malam itu Chanyeol tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman dan bangun dengan hati remuk redam karena terlalu mencintai temannya.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum susu kotak yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan saat pintu apartemen diketuk dari luar. Anak itu bangkit menuju pintu, hendak menyapa siapapun yang ada di depan pintu, tapi langsung berhenti begitu melihat seorang perempuan yang tinggi dan cantik berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya anak itu, tidak sadar bahwa nadanya terdengar agak kasar.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman melihat kilat di dalam mata perempuan itu, seolah-olah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Chanyeol ada? Kemarin saat di Gansu aku meminjam hoodie-nya."

" _Oh_. Silakan masuk."

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dadanya, anak itu menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam, menaruh sepatunya di rak di sebelah sepatu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gatal sekali ingin bertanya siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol meminjamkan hoodienya pada gadis itu? Sekarang tangan Baekhyun gatal sekali ingin merebut hoodie yang dibawa gadis itu dan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak boleh meminjamkan bajunya secara sembarangan.

Mereka lalu duduk di sofa sambil menonton Mulan, disney favorit Baekhyun, tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak nyaman karena perempuan itu kelihatan nyaman sekali seolah sudah sering kemari. Ia dengan sopan mengenalkan namanya pada Baekhyun tapi tidak menyebut mengenai statusnya dengan Chanyeol dan anak itu cuma bisa menggumamkan namanya dengan ekspresi linglung.

Tiba-tiba saja pemikiran bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih membuat pikiran Baekhyun mendadak _blank_.

"Nana?"

Nana menoleh ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Gadis itu bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuma bisa duduk di sofa sambil menonton mereka berdua. Mata Baekhyun berkedut melihat jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Chanyeol-ie, aku mau mengembalikan hoodie-mu. Kutaruh di dalam, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Taruh saja di lemari. Kau harusnya tidak usah kemari. Jauh. Aku, kan, bisa datang ke rumahmu dan mengambilnya sendiri."

Nana mencubit perut Chanyeol main-main dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Anak itu memalingkan wajah ketika Nana secara casual masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan temannya itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Kenapa? Bukankah tindakan Nana barusan melanggar privasi?

"Baekhyun, mau makan apa? Mau kubelikan makanan China?"

Ini aneh. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa mendadak pikirannya jadi rumit begini dan perasaan aneh di dadanya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Nana pasti spesial karena Chanyeol meminjamkan hoodienya dan mengijinkan gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat semua itu terlihat seperti hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

"Baekhyun?"

Tapi, memangnya kenapa kalau Nana memang pacarnya Chanyeol? Baekhyun harusnya sudah bisa memprediksikan ini. Lagipula bukan hal yang aneh, kan, jika temannya memiliki kekasih?

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol berteriak tepat di telinganya. Anak itu gelagapan ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu mengangguk tapi tidak mau melihat mata Chanyeol.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Karena ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, aku akan membeli makanan di luar. Tunggu di sini, ya. Aku harus mengantar Nana pulang."

Baekhyun melirik Nana yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dan dadanya terasa sakit karena mereka terlihat cocok sekali. Anak itu cuma bisa mengangguk dan ia duduk diam di sofa bahkan setelah Chanyeol dan Nana pergi.

Baekhyun lalu memegang dadanya sendiri dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"

* * *

Karena Baekhyun hanya bisa berada di Beijing selama dua hari, akhirnya hari terakhir Chanyeol gunakan untuk menyenangkan anak itu karena kemarin sudah membuatnya menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya dalam keadaan basah sampai terserang demam. Meskipun itu sama sekali bukan salah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun datang begitu saja dan tidak memberitahunya. Tetap saja Chanyeol merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menjaga anak itu dan merasa perlu menebus sikapnya yang lalai.

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol membangunkan anak itu setelah memastikan demamnya tidak akan kembali lagi. Baekhyun mengeluh di dalam tidurnya, masih ingin tidur. Tapi Chanyeol dengan lembut mendudukkannya di atas ranjang dan memberitahunya bahwa hari ini Chanyeol akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak. Anak itu menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaos Chanyeol—dia sebenarnya masih punya baju bersih dan kering tapi lebih suka saja memakai baju Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol, terkejut mendengar penolakan anak itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng seperti bayi anjing yang ketakutan.

"Tidak punya...uang."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar Chanyeol berteriak padanya. Anak itu menarik selimut lalu berbaring lagi di ranjang sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap anak itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, ia kelihatan benar-benar terguncang. "Byun Baekhyun, kau punya aku dan masih mengkhawatirkan soal uang?! Astaga. Kau benar-benar pandai membuatku sakit kelapa! Bangun, kau pemalas!"

Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol menarik selimutnya. Tapi anak itu tidak protes ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya seperti bayi koala menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas kloset yang tertutup, menyiapkan sikat giginya seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat mereka masih sekolah. Baekhyun memerah ketika Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya sambil menyerahkan sikat gigi yang sudah diolesi dengan pasta gigi.

"Mandi dulu, ya. Nanti kupinjami hoodie-ku. Kau mau sarapan di rumah atau membeli di luar?"

"Mau makan masakan Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala temannya lalu mencium kening temannya, lembut sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun bersumpah merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat selama sepersekian detik.

"Baiklah. Mandi yang bersih ya, Byunbaek."

Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas kloset dengan ekspresi terguncang.

* * *

Baekhyun muncul di dapur menggunakan jins warna biru pudar dan hoodie milik Chanyeol yang kelihatan terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih basah tapi anak itu terlalu malas untuk mengeringkannya jadi ia langsung duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Chanyeol memberinya sarapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkan _sandwich_ hangat dan segelas susu stroberi dingin. Ketika Baekhyun sedang makan, Chanyeol pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut anak itu.

"Kau harusnya mengeringkan rambutmu dulu, Byunbaek. Kalau kau demam lagi bagaimana? Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing gara-gara ulahmu kemarin. Jadi sekarang makan saja yang benar dan bairkan aku mengeringkan rambutmu, oke?"

Baekhyun menggerutu soal betapa cerewetnya Chanyeol, bahkan melebihi Luhan, sambil memakan _sandwich_ nya dengan hati-hati meskipun gagal karena ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan seladanya dan jari-jarinya terkena mayones. Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya tapi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan makannya. Setelah rambut Baekhyun sudah setengah kering, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah anak itu.

"Ya ampun, Yifan _hyung_ pasti lelah kalau melihat cara makanmu tidak berubah."

Baekhyun menatap temannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak sengaja, oke? Biasanya aku tidak seceroboh ini!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Chanyeol mengambil tissue basah lalu membersihkan jari-jari anak itu. Setelah membereskan meja makan ia menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu karena ia harus berganti pakaian.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Ia mengamati hoodie yang Chanyeol pakai dan baru sadar jika hoodie itu sama seperti yang ia pakai.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun mendadak menjadi malu dan salah tingkah karena mereka terlihat seperti akan berkencan. Tapi, bukankah hal seperti ini sangat wajar? Dulu mereka memang sering pergi berdua menggunakan pakaian kembar. Baekhyun pusing memikirkannya jadi dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kau yang tentukan."

"Boleh?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi antusias Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, boleh."

"Aku cuma mau ke Tian Tan saja. Setelah itu ke supermarket membeli snack dan es krim. Malam harinya kita nonton film bersama."

"Tidak mau ke Tembok China?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Jauh. Aku cuma punya waktu sehari. Kapan-kapan saja."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap formal seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan Raja Sejong.

"Permintaan Anda adalah perintah bagi hamba. Mari, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun melompat ke pelukan temannya dan tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa hidup untuk pertama kalinya setelah datang ke Beijing.

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol bilang mereka akan pergi naik mobil, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa temannya punya Mercedes Benz baru dan langsung marah-marah karena Chanyeol tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya. Chanyeol bilang ia lupa bilang pada Baekhyun dan bahwa itu sebenarnya tidak begitu penting karena ia takut Baekhyun akan berpikir bahwa ia sombong. Awalnya anak itu tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa. Tapi akhirnya luluh juga ketika Chanyeol memutar lagu Tender Love dan membujuknya untuk bernyanyi bersama-sama.

Selama perjalanan menuju Tian Tan, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bernyanyi bersama, mengulangi kebiasaan mereka saat dulu masih sekolah. Chanyeol bilang ia menyimpan _tracklist_ demo lagu milik Baekhyun yang dibuat anak itu saat kuliah juga lagu-lagu yang mereka buat saat dulu masih sekolah. Mengesampingkan alasan kenapa Chanyeol ada di Beijing saat ini, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkilau ketika mereka bernyanyi Heaven bersama-sama.

Saat sampai di Tian Tan, Baekhyun menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan pandangan takjub dan ia mulai melompat-lompat dengan ekspresi seperti anak umur lima.

"Biasanya orang ingin melihat tembok China yang historis itu. Kenapa kau malah ingin ke sini?"

"Aku ingin berdoa. Bisa jadi, kan, kalau aku berdoa di sini langsung sampai ke surga?"

Chanyeol cuma tertawa sambil menggeleng. Hari itu, entah secara sadar atau memang itu adalah hal paling natural yang bisa dilakukan saat itu, tangan mereka menemukan satu sama lain. Jari-jari Baekhyun menyelip diantara ruang kosong di jari-jari Chanyeol yang lebih besar. Bahkan ketika mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling bergandengan tangan ketika memasuki kuil tersebut, keduanya hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum seolah-olah dunia sedang berada dipihak mereka.

Baekhyun benar-benar berdoa ketika mereka sampai di bangunan utama di dalam kuil. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berlutut dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di dada, sama seperti yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun tampak begitu hikmat ketika memejamkan mata dengan kepala sedikit menunduk sedangkan Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya. Tapi, ia mengucapkan doanya sambil menatap wajah anak itu.

"Apa yang tadi kau minta?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Lalu? Kau berdoa apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya menanyakan beberapa hal yang menggangguku. Hal-hal yang membutuhkan jawaban karena sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Kalau kau, apa yang kau minta?"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan sehingga Baekhyun berhenti berjalan juga. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan tapi tidak sadar jika kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

"Aku meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuraih. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa meraihnya, tapi aku tetap berdoa dan berharap seperti seorang petapa yang tidak pernah kehilangan harapannya pada situasi apapun."

Baekhyun menurunkan padangan matanya karena tatapan Chanyeol terlalu dalam baginya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya ketika menatap mata Chanyeol yang ternyata sangat jernih. Kemudian, ia merasakannya lagi, debaran aneh di jantungnya. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa situasi disekelilingnya sangat hening padahal ia sedang berada di keramaian. Terlalu hening sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau... terdengar seperti seorang sastawan." kata Baekhyun setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan suaranya membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun. Bukan, ini bukan sesuatu yang baru yang tidak dikenalinya. Tapi ini terasa familiar sekali, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dengan seluruh indra yang ia punya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

* * *

Nana muncul lagi keesokan harinya saat Chanyeol hendak mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara. Nana bilang ia harus meminjam salah satu buku catatan Chanyeol untuk kelas paginya dan Chanyeol secara casual melemparkan kunci apartemennya. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, merasa terganggu sekali dengan fakta bahwa temannya mengijinkan orang lain masuk ke apartemennya seenaknya saja dan bertanya-tanya apalagi yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan bersama dengan Nana ketika Baekhyun tidak ada.

Tunggu, Baekhyun menghentikan diri sendiri dengan ekspresi terguncang. Untuk apa ia merasa terganggu dengan semua itu? Chanyeol temannya. Ia bebas berhubungan dengan siapa saja tidak peduli betapa anehnya hal itu terdengar bagi Baekhyun.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara anak itu berubah menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat antusias melihat makanan dan es krim yang Chanyeol belikan saat mereka berhenti di supermarket. Ia bertingkah terlalu aneh sehingga Chanyeol menjadi khawatir. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Baekhyun memikirkan keluarga dan teman-temannya yang ada di Seoul.

Baekhyun membayangkan Luhan menyumpahinya menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengecek kotak _email_ dan aplikasi Katalk karena Luhan membombardirnya dengan pesan suara berisi sumpah serapah. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon pasti bakal menangisinya sedangkan Yifan akan mengajaknya bicara empat mata sambil menyongoknya dengan Sundae. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa keras Baekhyun berusaha, tetap saja pikiran tentang Chanyeol dan Nana tidak mau pergi dari otaknya.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya bertanya langsung pada temannya.

"Uh, a-apa Nana tadi itu kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kelihatan terkejut mendengar pertanyataan Baekhyun, seolah-olah tahu temannya pasti akan bertanya seperti itu karena memang itu satu-satunya hal rasional untuk dilakukan. Ia menatap anak itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mantan kekasih."

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti selama dua detik.

"M-mantan?"

"Ya. Kami sempat menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan. Tapi sekarang kami berteman. Nana juga sudah memiliki kekasih lagi. Lelaki yang bisa memperlakukannya lebih baik dari aku."

Ada nada pahit di dalam suara Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena tidak mau mengusik privasi temannya. Kalau saja anak itu tahu bahwa hubungan percintaan Chanyeol tidak pernah berhasil karena mereka bukan _Baekhyun_.

Bahkan Nana langsung bisa membaca perasaannya ketika melihat bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu sebabnya ia masih berteman dengan gadis itu karena ia bersedia mendengarkan semua omong kosong Chanyeol tentang bagaimana ia seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta dengan temannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba meraih satu tangan Chanyeol, meremasnya lembut. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan aksi temannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Chanyeol, kalau nanti kau punya kekasih, siapapun orang itu pasti akan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa dan berkata bahwa itu semua hanya omong kosong karena ia bahkan tidak dapat memiliki satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Namun ia tetap tersenyum dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya sampai mereka sampai bandara.

* * *

Sebelum berpisah dengan Chanyeol, anak itu memainkan ujung kaos Chanyeol seperti bayi anjing yang tidak mau berpisah dengan pemiliknya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Apa punggungmu masih sakit karena tidur di sofa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala temannya, lagi-lagi merasa takjub karena rambut Baekhyun lembut sekali.

"Sudah lebih baik. Janji tidak begitu lagi, ya? Kalau kau mau ke sini, bilang dulu padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Um. Aku janji. Pastikan kau memakan lebih banyak sayur dan buah. Tidak boleh hanya makan daging dan makanan instan. Kau masih ingat janjimu untuk tidak minum alkohol dan pergi ke klub, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia dengan gemas menyundulkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun, tersenyum ketika anak itu memerah.

"Baik, Ibu. Dilaksanakan."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku hanya khawatir, oke?"

"Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisimu." kata Chanyeol, nadanya serius sekali. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan diri karena sudah waktunya bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Cepat pulang, ya?"

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat kebohongan maupun janji yang tidak dapat ia penuhi jadi ia hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Chanyeol masih ada di sana atau tidak. Selama di dalam pesawat, anak itu bingung kenapa ia tidak merasa lega bahkan setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Saat sampai di Seoul pun perasaan aneh itu tidak mau pergi dan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang berat.

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. Closure

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book II: The Circus of Sorrows**

* * *

 _Like time suspended,_

 _a wound unmended—_

 _you and I._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Closure**

* * *

Bukan hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun setelah pulang dari Beijing. Ia semakin jarang tersenyum, sering melamun, dan menutup lingkar pertemanannya. Ia tidak bergaul dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Anak itu hanya pergi bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin. Junmyeon dan Yifan khawatir sekali karena anak itu tidak pernah mau membicarakan mengenai masalahnya dan mendorong siapapun yang berniat membantunya.

Hanya saat bersama Sophia dan Jongdae—bayi kemerah-merahan yang baru lahir dan punya senyuman yang indah seperti mamanya—anak itu bisa tertawa lepas. Itu sebabnya jika Baekhyun sedang ada di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Junmyeon akan selalu memintanya menjaga kedua keponakannya. Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu upayanya untuk membuat Baekhyun fokus pada suatu hal.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia di Beijing. Tapi, apa? Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti anak perempuan yang sedang menstruasi karena mulai lelah menghadapi sikap Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya tenang mulai tidak sabar. Jadi beberapa bulan kemudian setelah sikap Baekhyun tidak juga berubah, mereka bertiga mengadakan _sleepover_ di apartemen Luhan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksa anak itu bicara.

"Baekhyun, sekarang bicara yang jujur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Luhan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ketika mereka bertiga sudah duduk di sofa dan berbagi satu selimut yang sama. Selimut bergambar Rapunzel, omong-omong.

Kyungsoo mendelik pada temannya. Ia tidak pernah suka cara Luhan yang langsung pada poinnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi sudah beberapa bulan ini kau bertingkah sangat aneh. Dan itu membuat kami semua khawatir."

Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan setengah bingung setengah linglung.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

Luhan menghela napas, merasa semakin lelah.

"Baek, aku tahu kau kadang-kadang bisa sangat bodoh tapi memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau kau menutup dirimu? Kau bertingkah seperti mayat hidup. Makan sedikit, sering melamun, tidak pernah main video game lagi dan cuma peduli pada kertas-kertas musikmu. Itu aneh, mengerikan, dan kau tidak pernah merepotkan siapapun lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku memang tidak pernah merepotkan siapapun, khususnya dirimu!"

"Baekhyun, _sweetheart_ , bukan itu poinnya. Apakah sesuatu terjadi diantara kau dan Chanyeol saat di Beijing?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai sasaran begitu mereka melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah tegang, frustasi, sedih, marah, dan selama sepersekian detik mereka sempat terkejut melihat kilat cinta di mata temannya.

"Baek.." bisik Luhan. Ia benar-benar takjub sekaligus penasaran sekarang. "Apakah... apakah kau—"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya sendiri dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah pulang dari Beijing dan berdebat dengan perasaannya sendiri, anak itu menangis karena merasa lelah menyembunyikan segalanya.

Lelah menyangkal bahwa yang sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada temannya sendiri, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

Pada saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, rasanya tidak seaneh yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Hanya saja, bukan berarti mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menarik kesimpulan tersebut. Setelah pulang dari Beijing, terlalu banyak 'bagaimana jika' dipikiran Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan memikirkan Chanyeol lebih sering dari sebelumnya.

Pernah suatu malam Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memikirkan sebuah kehidupan dengan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Rasanya menakjubkan dan jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali ketika membayangkannya. Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa sebahagia itu membayangkan sebuah kehidupan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Padahal sebelum ini mereka cuma teman. Harusnya pemikiran tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh. Tapi pada saat itu ia terlalu lelah menyangkal isi pikirannya dan menyerah pada hatinya. Malam itu juga ia menangis karena menyadari bahwa ia telah membuang begitu banyak waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa selama ini Chanyeol lah yang selalu menghalanginya. Baekhyun ingat ia tidak jadi pergi dengan Minho karena ia merasa sesuatu terasa tidak benar, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi pada saat ia memberitahu Minho bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi berkencan dengannya, yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah Chanyeol. Setelah masuk ke universitas, lebih banyak lagi orang yang mengajak Baekhyun berkencan tapi anak itu akan langsung menggeleng karena wajah Chanyeol selalu muncul dihadapannya.

Namun, Baekhyun tahu menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menjamin apapun. Tidak setelah ia melihat Nana dan Chanyeol. Mereka memang sudah menjadi mantan kekasih, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak bisa mencari gadis lain atau mungkin lelaki lain. Pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lelah sekali sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa setiap malam ia selalu tidur memakai satu-satunya hoodie milik Chanyeol yang sudah ia bawa sejak kelas dua belas.

Begitu Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendengar pengakuan anak itu, mereka tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau frustasi. Yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Baekhyun adalah memeluknya erat-erat.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo, apa menurut kalian tidak apa-apa jika menyukai sahabat kalian sendiri?"

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, kali ini senyumannya indah seperti senyuman seorang ibu.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali."

"Selamat, _sweetheart_. Aku bangga sekali kau mau mengakui ini pada dirimu sendiri dan mau berbagi dengan kami."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol juga suka pada anak itu. Tidak, itu akan menjadi urusan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri yang harus datang pada Baekhyun dan memperbaiki kisah cinta mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menunggu dan menunggu. Bahkan ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti menghubunginya, ia tetap menunggu temannya pulang. Tapi anak itu tahu ia telah kehilangan harapan ketika Chanyeol tidak muncul juga pada tahun ketiga di universitas.

Dan sejak hari itu Baekhyun belajar untuk berhenti berharap.

* * *

 **3 Tahun Kemudian**

* * *

Luhan kesal setengah mati karena dia harus disuruh membangunkan Baekhyun di hari wisuda anak itu. Membangunkan Baekhyun kan bukan pekerjaan mudah. Tapi Kyungsoo mengamcan tidak mau memasak lagi untuknya jika dia tidak pergi ke rumah keluarga Wu dan menyeret bokong anak itu ke kampus. Kalau sudah begitu mana bisa Luhan menolak karena cuma Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang mau memasak untuknya jam tiga pagi.

"Baek, bangun! Ya ampun, mana ada manusia yang masih tidur di hari wisudanya!" omel Luhan sambil memukul bokong anak itu dengan kasar.

"Berisik, Oh Luhan!"

Luhan mau tidak mau bersemu mendengar panggilan itu tapi menolak berhenti berbuat seenaknya. Ia masih memukuli pantat anak itu, malahan lebih keras.

"Bangun atau aku akan turun ke bawah dan memanggil Yifan _ge_ untuk melemparmu dari jendela."

"Ish!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat turun dari ranjang, nyaris menendang Luhan yang sudah rapi dan wangi. Wajah Luhan langsung merah padam karena kesal.

"Kapan, sih, kau bisa bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan?"

"Tahun depan."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga!"

"Padahal sejak Chanyeol pergi kau bisa bangun sendiri—"

Luhan berhenti, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil handuk di lemari langsung membeku, wajahnya berubah mengeras.

"Baek, aku tidak—"

Luhan menelan gumpalan tidak menyenangkan di tenggorokannya ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa sejak lima tahun yang lalu senyuman itu tidak pernah mencapai matanya.

"Aku mau mandi, Oh Luhan. Hush, pergi sana!"

Kali ini rona wajah Luhan bahkan tidak berubah mendengar panggilan favoritnya. Ia masih berdiri di sana, merasa sedih dan bersalah. Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Luhan bertanya-tanya sampai kapan punggung sempit itu akan terlihat dingin.

* * *

Sebelum turun ke bawah, Baekhyun menatap bayangannya di cermin dan berpikir bahwa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Meskipun begitu, beberapa hal jelas tidak berubah. Ini sudah tahun ke lima Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol dan sekarang di hari yang penting di dalam hidupnya ini anak itu justru merasa sangat lelah. Baekhyun bisa saja menipu orang dengan penampilan luarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menipu diri sendiri. Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol, rindu sekali. Tapi dia bahkan tidak berani datang ke Beijing lagi maupun menghubungi Chanyeol. Sudah sejak lama ia berhenti mempertanyakan pertemanan dirinya dan Chanyeol karena takut jawaban yang ia dapatkan akan menyakitinya.

Sejak Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol, anak itu takut sekali dengan segala kemungkinan terburuknya. Ia sadar telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ia punya. Baekhyun tidak berharap Chanyeol membalas perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi lelaki itu, meskipun itu berarti ia hanya akan menjadi teman Chanyeol selamanya. Tidak masalah asal ia bisa berada di sisi Chanyeol.

Namun takdir tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun dan anak itu sadar bahwa ia harus belajar melepaskan.

"Baekhyun, baobei?"

Suara lembut Junmyeon membuat Baekhyun mengerjap, tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin. Baekhyun berbalik dan memberikan sebuah senyuman—kalau saja anak itu tahu jika semua orang tidak pernah percaya pada senyumannya yang merupakan topeng untuk melindungi apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Nini dan Jongdae sudah menunggu, ya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Jongdae masih sibuk mencoba merusak rambut Nini sedangkan Nini sibuk mencoba mencium adiknya supaya dia menangis karena kau tahu sendiri Jongdae sedang dalam masa tidak mau dicium oleh siapapun."

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia baru saja ingin mengajak Junmyeon untuk turun ke bawah karena semua orang sudah menunggu tapi kakak iparnya dengan lembut menghentikannya. Pada saat mereka berpandangan, Baekhyun langsung mengetahui jenis tatapan yang diberikan Junmyeon padanya.

"Ma," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada memohon, tahu apa yang akan Junmyeon katakan kepadanya.

"Baobei," kata Junmyeon. Ia dengan lembut mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan anak itu hampir menangis tapi berusaha keras menjaga pertahanan dirinya. "Aku tahu kau menderita. Aku tahu situasi ini tidak membuatmu bahagia. Tapi tolong jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Percaya lah, Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan cintamu."

Nada suara Junmyeon terdengar begitu meyakinkan dan sesuatu di dalam matanya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui—sesuatu yang menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Tapi ketika ia melihat kembali realita, anak itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Junmyeon, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

* * *

Baekhyun berharap ini cuma mimpi, sama seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya saat ia sedang sangat merindukan temannya. Tapi, bayangan itu jelas sekali di bawah cahaya sinar matahari bulan Maret. Wajah itu sangat familiar sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak mampu berkedib. Ia berdiri di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap wajah itu. Orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandang Baekhyun. Ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman ragu pada Baekhyun, tapi anak itu mundur selangkah, tidak siap dengan efek yang timbul ditubuhnya akibat kemunculan orang itu.

Baekhyun membuka mulut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi matanya mendadak panas dan berkabut jadi Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lagi supaya dia tidak menangis. Tidak, dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ini pasti cuma semacam halunisasi di hari kelulusan, meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin ada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Orang itu sudah pergi lama sekali dan Baekhyun sedang belajar merelakan. Tapi kemudian dia muncul lagi. Tiba-tiba, begitu saja. Kaki Baekhyun lemas, dadanya sakit sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernafas dan orang itu masih di sana, tidak mau pergi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya mendadak menjadi berkabut.

Bayangan itu mulanya berdiri di bawah pohon willow yang daun-daunnya sedang menari bersama angin bulan Maret, kelihatan bahagia sekali. Kemudian bayangan itu mendekatinya, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mencium bau tubuhnya yang ternyata tidak berubah. Bayangan itu lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun dan hanya dengan kehadirannya saja sudah bisa memberikan efek aman pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara itu suara yang Baekhyun ingin dengar sejak lama, sejak ia mulai menyadari cintanya. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namanya meskipun setiap malam selama lima tahun terakhir hanya nama itu yang ia gumamkan sebelum pergi tidur. Orang itu kelihatan khawatir dan ingin merengkuh Baekhyun yang menangis semakin parah, tapi Baekhyun mundur. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan mundur sejauh yang ia bisa. Orang itu tidak berusaha mendekatinya lagi dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas sedikit.

Orang itu mengusap lehernya dengan sikap canggung.

"H-hai?"

Baekhyun tahu ia akan menyesali tindakannya tapi cuma itu satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan. Jadi, dengan langkah lebar, Baekhyun maju dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, anak itu melayangkan tinjunya di wajah orang itu.

Temannya, Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

* * *

Well, halo. Bab dua sudah selesai. Mulai bab depan kalian engga perlu marah, sedih, atau gemas dengan tingkah bodoh dua orang sahabat yang saling mencintai. Di bab depan akan kupastikan kalian semua mau muntah karena bakal cheesy banget. LOL.

Di bab depan juga kalian akan tahu kenapa judul fanfic ini The Sweetest Thing. Terima kasih ya untuk dukungan kalian semua. Aku nggak mungkin bisa sejauh ini tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua.

See you~!


	12. Soulmates

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book III: Love**

* * *

 _How every smile, every whisper brings me closer_

 _to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before;_

 _I have loved you before—_

 _in another time, a different place—_

 _some other existence._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Soulmates**

* * *

"Aw, aw, sakit!"

"Rasakan ini, giant! Rasakan!"

"Baekhyun, pelan-pelan, sayang. Nanti bibir Chanyeol semakin bengkak."

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini padanya, _hyung_. Enak saja dia datang dan pergi sesukanya. Teman macam apa kau?!"

Chanyeol cemberut di tempatnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan sakit ketika Baekhyun menekan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol di ujung bibirnya yang membengkak akibat tonjokan anak itu. Setelah Baekhyun menonjoknya dua kali, anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berjongkok di bawah pohon masih menggunakan jubah wisuda.

Chanyeol ingin memeluknya, tapi Baekhyun langsung menendang kakinya. Tubuhnya jadi sakit semua jadi Chanyeol cuma diam sambil ikut berjongkok di depan anak itu, melihatnya menangis dan bertanya apa ia butuh tissue atau tidak. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dan langsung mencubit lengannya berulang-ulang sampai memerah.

Karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang setelah upacara wisuda, semua orang jadi panik. Mereka mencari anak itu dan ketika menemukan Baekhyun masih nangis bersama dengan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya juga menahan tangis, semua orang menatap keduanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak percaya Chanyeol akhirnya kembali setelah lima tahun tidak pulang ke rumah. Yang lain tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

Namun Yifan yang kesal setengah mati mengingat bukan pekerjaan mudah baginya mengurus Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi aneh sejak kepergian temannya langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memukul belakang kepalanya sambil mengomelinya seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang sakit pinggang. Junmyeon berusaha menghentikan suaminya yang mulai menyerang telinga Chanyeol dengan cara menjewernya sampai merah sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam cekikikan, menikmati penderitaan temannya. Akhirnya, Junmyeon menyuruh mereka semua untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan masalahnya di rumah.

"Baek, sakit!"

"Jangan berani kau mengeluh padaku!" sembur Baekhyun galak setelah selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol.

Mendadak, suasana menjadi hening dan agak canggung. Baekhyun bahkan duduk agak menjauh dari Chanyeol, tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada temannya. Yifan, menjadi kepala rumah tangga di rumah dan yang paling tua, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya kembali?" tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Iya."

"Kembali, seperti benar-benar kembali ke sini atau kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya gatal sekali ingin melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan sepatu barunya. Untung saja dihentikan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap temannya, tersenyum karena sebenarnya dia rindu sekali dengan rumah. Rindu dengan teman-temannya juga. Dengan semuanya, terutama rindu dengan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak mau menatap matanya apalagi dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Iya."

"Lalu, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau pulang?" tuntut Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah Jongin.

Selama sesaat Chanyeol diam saja, belum mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun dari temannya. Ia menyadari tidak banyak yang berubah dengan teman-temannya, hanya wajah mereka yang semakin dewasa—kecuali temannya yang paling spesial karena lihat saja wajahnya yang manis dan menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol saja sampai menduga dia masih anak sekolahan.

" _Hyung_ , kuakui kau agak—sangat—kurang ajar karena menolak undangan natal dan tahun baru dari kami. Memangnya kau secinta itu dengan Beijing sampai-sampai tidak sempat pulang?" timpal Jongin.

"Dia hanya tidak berani pulang." komentar Sehun, tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti punya alasan. Iya, kan, sayang?" kata Junmyeon lembut.

Ia duduk dengan tenang di samping Yifan. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, berterima kasih. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Junmyeon memang selalu netral, tidak pernah memihak dan sangat bijak. Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak geli melihat Yifan memeluk suaminya seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada saat ia masih di Seoul. Beberapa hal jelas tidak berubah.

"Jadi?" Sehun memancingnya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap satu-per-satu orang yang ada di ruang tamu, menyisakan Baekhyun diakhir dan menatapnya lebih lama dari yang lain. Jujur saja, ia tidak punya alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk dikatakan. Ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa yang sebenarnya ia memang tidak berani pulang karena meskipun ia berada di Beijing, perasaannya pada Baekhyun bukannya berkurang malah semakin besar. Ia takut melihat Baekhyun punya kehidupan sendiri sementara ia akan selamanya terjebak dalam bayangan anak itu.

Butuh mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Sudah sejak lama ibu dan ayahnya memohon pada Chanyeol untuk pulang sedangkan Yura secara konstan mengirim email berisi sumpah serapah dan keluhan karena adiknya yang tidak pulang ke rumah membuat kedua orang tua mereka menyuruhnya untuk cepat menikah. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya.

"Um," gumam Chanyeol, tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Yifan _hyung_ , Junmyeon _hyung_ , boleh aku bicara dengan Baekhyun dulu?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti bayi anjing yang terkejut. Chanyeol meliriknya, takut temannya menolak bicara padanya. Kalau Baekhyun tidak mau bicara padanya, Chanyeol mungkin harus memaksanya karena ia tidak akan lari lagi. Tidak setelah lima tahun panjang yang sudah susah payah ia lewati sendirian, menderita karena terlalu merindukan anak itu.

Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Boleh. Iya, kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon sambil menggigit bibir. Kakak iparnya tersenyum menenangkan sedangkan Yifan mengangguk padanya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Ketika akhirnya ia mengangguk, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas.

* * *

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya karena cuma itu satu-satunya tempat mereka bisa bicara berdua tanpa ada yang mendengar. Namun, berada di satu ruangan yang sama tanpa orang lain terasa agak canggung karena pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saat Baekhyun datang ke Beijing beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu agak lama mengamati kamar Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat bingkai foto mereka berdua masih ada di meja dan di dinding sebelah jendela. Kamar Baekhyun tidak berubah banyak, hanya agak rapi sebenarnya. Yang membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman adalah karena kamar ini setiap sudutnya berbau seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, tubuh Baekhyun menegang tapi ia tidak bergerak. Kemudian, jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol jatuh berlutut dihadapannya.

"C-Chanyeol, ja-jangan—"

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, nada suaranya terdengar sangat menderita dan Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya karena takut pertahannya runtuh.

Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol menatap mata temannya sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sedang melihat ke dalam jiwanya yang terdalam. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan, termasuk rahasia terbesarnya dan alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa ia pergi. Ia tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi atau menunggu Yifan memukulnya untuk membuatnya berani.

Sekarang ini, melihat Baekhyun berada dalam jangkuannya membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa tindakannya benar-benar bodoh. Ia baru sadar jika jauh dari anak itu tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin baik, tapi ia juga tidak berani berharap anak itu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol rela mempertaruhkan apapun asalkan ia mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengan anak itu.

Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya erat-erat sampai mereka sesak napas, tapi ia bahkan tidak berani menyentuh anak itu tanpa seijinnya. Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan penjelasan yang pantas setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menunduk, masih tidak berani menatap mata temannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam, siap menghadapi semua resikonya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membelak lebar karena tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun, aku takut," bisik lelaki itu, putus asa. Semua perasaan yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. "Aku takut jika terus disampingmu aku tidak akan bisa lepas darimu. Kau nantinya akan punya kehidupan sendiri sedangkan setiap kali melihat Yifan _hyung_ dan Junmyeon _hyung_ , aku diam-diam selalu berharap jika suatu saat nanti aku dan kau juga bisa seperti itu. Kita, bersama. Tapi kau temanku. Kau tidak mungkin suka padaku. Sedangkan aku lebih dari menyukaimu. Begitu menyadarinya, aku langsung ketakutan. Aku cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Rasanya sakit sekali pergi jauh darimu dan harus mengingkari janji yang kita buat hanya karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk memperjuangkanmu.

"Aku lelah, Baekhyun. Aku lelah lari darimu karena yang sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melakukan itu. Kau boleh marah. Boleh menolak melihatku. Boleh membenciku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin bakal kabur lagi jika suatu saat nanti kau mulai membangun kehidupanmu sendiri dengan orang lain. Tapi sekarang aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa yang sejujurnya, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, cintaku hanya untukmu. Tidak pernah yang lain. Tidak pernah berubah."

* * *

Suatu hari di malam-malam tertentu di musim panas yang cerah dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, Baekhyun pernah membayangkan sebuah kehidupan di mana ada dirinya, Chanyeol, dan bayi mereka yang lucu-lucu. Baekhyun pernah membayangkan ia akan mendengar ungkapan cinta dari temannya sebelum pergi tidur dan merasa lengkap ketika bangun tidur karena memiliki Chanyeol di sisinya. Kehidupan itu indah sekali sampai-sampai rasanya sakit jika terus memikirkannya tanpa melihatnya menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya hingga kemudian Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya. Bahwa yang sebenarnya ia telah mencintai Chanyeol bahkan sejak mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Butuh usaha keras untuk membuat Baekhyun mau mengakui perasaannya, setidaknya pada diri sendiri. Dulu saat masih SMA Luhan sering menendang pantatnya setiap kali Baekhyun beralasan tidak mau kencan dengan orang lain karena tidak tertarik atau malas. Padahal, yang sebenarnya, hanya ada satu hal yang menahannya; Chanyeol.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu magis di telinga Baekhyun. Itu kata-kata yang sering ia dengar di dalam mimpi-mimpinya pada musim panas yang cerah, bukan di dunia nyata. Melihat temannya besungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kalimat magis itu sambil menatap matanya membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Ia ingin meraih temannya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya anak itu cuma bisa menangis menerima ledakan emosi yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Baek-Baekhyun! Ja-jangan nangis. Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol panik setengah mati melihat anak itu menangis kencang sekali sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang dulu selalu ia lakukan setiap kali anak itu nangis.

Melepas jaketnya, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh anak itu dengan mudah. Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan, syukurlah. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol sementara kepalanya jatuh di bahu Chanyeol, menangis terisak-isak. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membawa tubuh anak itu ke dekat jendela, membiarkan udara bulan Maret berhembus menyapa mereka.

"Baekhyun, maaf, maaf. Jangan nangis. Maaf."

Baekhyun terisak-isak sambil menyumpahi Chanyeol aneh-aneh.

"Dasar idiot. Bodoh. Otakmu itu memangnya isinya apa, sih? Kan sudah kubilang makan banyak ikan dan sayur. Jangan cuma _junkfood_ dan makanan instan murah yang kau beli di supermarket. Itu tidak sehat! Kau pasti juga jarang makan nasi, ya? Apalagi buah-buahan!"

"H-huh?"

Baekhyun mulai memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Giant bodoh. Bodoh!"

"I-iya, iya. Aku bodoh. Sudah, jangan nangis."

"Memangnya aku bisa apa selain nangis?!"

Baekhyun memeluk leher temannya, menangis lagi untuk meluapkan emosinya. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol justru tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut temannya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Setelah sepuluh menit yang terasa panjang karena hanya terdengar suara tangisan Baekhyun, akhirnya suasana menjadi sunyi. Melalui jendela yang terbuka, mereka bisa mendengar burung sedang bernyanyi dan suara daun-daun yang saling bergesekan terdengar familiar.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu, kau tidak akan kabur lagi, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memberikan satu kecupan di pelipis temannya.

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak diijinkan pergi lagi dari sisiku karena mulai sekarang aku akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padamu setiap hari. Kalau bohong, hukumannya membelikan truk es krim langganan kita yang ada di Hongdae."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Baekhyun mengecup ujung telinga temannya dan berbisik dengan nada lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku akan mengikatmu di sisiku sampai seumur hidupmu. Apakah itu cukup?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sangat cukup."

Pada saat itu, ketika Baekhyun tersenyum padanya seolah-olah ia telah menggenggam dunia di tangannya yang kecil, Chanyeol sadar bahwa rumah bisa di mana saja asal ada Baekhyun. Anak itu adalah rumahnya. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah pulang ke rumah.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yes, it's "Love". Dilihat dari judul bab-nya aja, kalian pasti udah dapet feeling yang bagus, kan? Aku nggak bohong soal bab tiga yang bakal cheesy abis. Siap-siap aja ya. LOL.

Jangan marahin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi, ya. Kasian. LOL.


	13. He and I

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book III: Love**

* * *

 _He just is,_

 _I just am,_

 _and we just are._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: He and I**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang. Chanyeol menumpukan setengah tubuhnya di atas tubuh Baekhyun, berhati-hati agar tidak membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sedangkan kepalanya jatuh di atas dada Baekhyun, memungkinkan lelaki itu untuk mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun yang teratur serta merasakan deru napasnya yang lembut.

Baekhyun memeluk punggung Chanyeol sambil membelai kepalanya—sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak dahulu sekali. Kaki mereka saling melilit, tubuh mereka menempel dan jika memungkinkan tidak menyisakan jarak lagi.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi... apakah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan terpana dalam waktu bersamaan. Kekasih? Label baru itu kedengaran agak canggung dan aneh, tapi Baekhyun merasa baik-baik saja dan malahan luar biasa lega menghadapi perubahan baru diantara mereka.

"Kurasa begitu." bisik Baekhyun, lembut sekali.

"Jadi, sekarang aku boleh menciummu?"

Baekhyun tertawa sampai-sampai tubuhnya berguncang tapi pipi anak itu berubah merah seperti hidung Santa. Mereka belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik selain berpelukan atau bergandengan tangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah melewati batas wajar diantara teman.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi sepenuhnya di atas Baekhyun, mengurung anak itu diantara kedua lengannya.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku menciummu?" ulang Chanyeol, kedengaran takut untuk beberapa alasan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi ia menarik leher Chanyeol pelan-pelan ke wajahnya. Momen itu terjadi begitu lambat, keduanya dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam posisi seintim ini.

Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maaf sudah kabur dan tidak memperjuangkanmu sejak awal."

Dua kecupan di mata anak itu yang bersinar seperti sinar matahari, indah sekali.

"Maaf sudah mengingkari janji kita dan membuatmu sedih, bahkan menderita."

Chanyeol memberikan tiga kecupan ringan di atas hidung Baekhyun yang menggemaskan dan keduanya terkikik geli.

"Rudolph-ku yang manis, aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi."

Satu kecupan di pipi kanan.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun,"

Satu kecupan di pipi kiri.

"Aku punya rahasia."

Bibir Chanyeol menyapu dagu anak itu, naik hingga ke bibir tapi tidak menyentuhnya, hanya menghembuskan sedikit napas di atasnya.

"Baekhyun, aku jatuh. Jatuh dalam sekali padamu."

Pada saat bibir mereka menyatu untuk pertama kalinya, ada sebuah ledakan hebat yang terjadi di hati mereka. Seperti teori pembentukan bumi, _big bang_ , ledakan itu membentuk sebuah awal baru bagi mereka. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan kelembutan, penuh cinta, dan kehormatan.

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ia menangis ketika Chanyeol mengklaim bibirnya, menyentuhnya seolah ia akan remuk jika Chanyeol menekan jarinya terlalu keras—sejak dahulu kala Chanyeol memang selalu berhati-hati dengannya dan Baekhyun selalu merasa dicintai menerima sikapnya yang lembut. Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka merasakan rasa asin dibibirnya, panik ketika melihat kekasihnya menangis—luar biasa bagaimana lidahnya dengan mudah mengucapkan label baru itu dengan dada yang ringan.

"B-Baek, a-apa aku melukaimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi di atas Chanyeol. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali sambil berbagi rasa asin dari air matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali. Jangan pergi lagi, ya. Jangan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, bahagia dan tidak punya beban karena sekarang dia sudah punya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi, Rudolph."

Setelah itu mereka tidur siang bersama sampai jam makan malam.

* * *

Saat Chanyeol memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah resmi menghilangkan label teman diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, yang lain langsung merasa lega luar biasa dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Chanyeol karena akhirnya bisa berbuat benar untuk anak itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengajaknya berbicara empat mata tanpa Baekhyun. Pertama-tama mereka mengomeli tindakannya yang kurang ajar karena pergi selama lima tahun lalu meminta—sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti mengancam—Chanyeol untuk menjaga anak itu. Chanyeol, tentu saja, lebih dari senang untuk mengatakan iya karena setelah ini ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi.

Bagaimana pun, memiliki Baekhyun adalah sebuah awal. Chanyeol ingin mewujudkan sebuah kehidupan di mana Baekhyun berada di dalamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, lelaki itu secara pribadi meminta ijin pada Junmyeon dan Yifan secara resmi.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol suatu malam ketika Baekhyun sedang menidurkan Sophia dan Jongdae di kamar atas.

Yifan dan Junmyeon yang pada saat itu sedang menonton televisi bersama mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan dengan nada seorang ayah yang sedang menghadapi laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati putrinya—Baekhyun nggak suka disebut anak perempuan tapi kadang Yifan diam-diam menyebutnya begitu. Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Yifan, merasa gugup dan telapak tangannya jadi berkeringat.

Junmyeon yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ie. Bilang saja pada kami."

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf jika permintaanku kali ini terdengar kurang ajar atau terlalu cepat." kata Chanyeol, suaranya agak bergetar. "Sebelum pulang ke Seoul, aku sudah membeli sebuah apartemen di Hongdae dan sekarang sudah selesai direnovasi dan siap ditinggali. Yifan _hyung_ , Junmyeon _hyung_ , boleh aku membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening sekali, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berani bergerak tapi ia secara konstan mengecek perubahan ekspresi Yifan. Ia tahu Junmyeon terlalu baik untuk berkata tidak. Namun, Yifan posesif sekali dengan adiknya dan ia orang yang tidak mudah dibujuk. Jika memang nantinya Yifan berkata tidak, maka Chanyeol tidak akan membantah keputusannya karena ia menghormati Yifan sebagai kepala rumah tangga di keluarga Wu sekaligus figure ayah bagi Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya, sejak aku melihat Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman secerah matahari saat ia masih kelas tujuh sambil menyanyikan lagu Itsi Bitsi Petit Bikini yang bahkan aku nggak paham itu lagu berbahasa apa, aku tahu kalian berdua nantinya akan bersama." kata Yifan, mengejutkan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan akan mendengar sebuah pengakuan.

"Y-ya?"

Yifan menghela napas.

"Sejak Baekhyun mengenalmu, aku agak khawatir karena dia terlalu bergantung padamu. Tapi, di sisi lain aku bahagia sekali melihatnya menjadi lebih hidup setelah menyembunyikan sifat aslinya cukup lama. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam setelah orang tua kami meninggal dan kau datang menjadi semacam pahlawan untuknya, meskipun sebenarnya itu istilah yang agak dramatis."

Junmyeon tertawa dipelukan suaminya. "Yifan, langsung saja pada intinya."

Yifan menatap Chanyeol yang duduk canggung di sofa, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana mendengar ucapan Yifan barusan.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu secara pribadi untuk segala hal yang sudah kau lakukan untuk adikku. Baobei-ku yang satu itu memang agak merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali, kok!" bantah Chanyeol cepat. Yifan dan Junmyeon tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu. Sulit sekali untuk tidak mencintai orang seperti Baekhyun, benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Sejak kelas tujuh kau sudah berbuat banyak sekali untuk adikku. Terima kasih sudah tahan dengan sikapnya yang kadang-kadang bisa membuatmu sakit kepala hingga berhari-hari. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu yang memilih untuk pergi karena mungkin kalian memang harus melalui jalan itu dulu agar bisa bersama. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang memang kau sumber kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal untuk yang satu itu."

" _H-hyung_..."

Chanyeol merasakan air mata berkumpul diujung matanya, terharu mendengar ucapan Yifan. Ia tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa sebesar itu pengaruh dirinya untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sini."

Chanyeol bangkit ketika Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya. Ia duduk disebelah lelaki mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, berusaha menahan tangis ketika Junmyeon mengenggam kedua tangannya. Tatapan matanya memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa sejak dulu ia selalu percaya padanya.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih, ya." kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Senyuman seorang ibu yang lembut. "Mulai sekarang Baekhyun adalah tanggungjawabmu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan pernah melepaskannya lagi."

Mendengar itu, pertahanan Chanyeol akhirnya runtuh. Ia menangis dipelukan Junmyeon, merasa begitu bahagia sekaligus lega. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia menunggu seseorang mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya.

Yifan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti Baekhyun dengar."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya sehingga ia berada ditengah-tengah Yifan dan Junmyeon, memeluk mereka secara bersamaan.

"T-terima kasih, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Baekhyun padaku."

Junmyeon mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Bukankah sudah sejak dulu memang begitu?"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa tahu bahwa sejak tadi Baekhyun mendengar semua yang mereka katakan dan ikut menangis dibalik tembok.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah Chanyeol selesai mengurus kepindahannya, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya dan anak itu langsung berkata iya.

Setelah mereka tinggal bersama dan mulai bekerja, rutinitas mereka mulai berubah. Baekhyun akan bangun di pagi hari dan merasa bahagia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol. Mereka punya peraturan bahwa siapapun yang bangun terlebih dahulu harus menyiapkan sarapan. Karena Chanyeol sering tidur larut malam untuk menyelesaikan novel pertamanya yang akan segera dirilis, Baekhyun sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai memasak ia akan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan sedikit usaha lalu bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Anak itu sekarang menjadi guru musik di SM Arts dan Chanyeol bahagia sekali sewaktu tahu anak itu juga menjadi salah satu penulis lagu di sana.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan normal seperti pasangan lainnya. Setelah Baekhyun berangkat kerja Chanyeol akan menghabis waktunya di studio, kadang-kadang di cafe dekat apartemen, di mana saja yang bisa merangsang imajinasinya. Dua bulan kemudian bukunya sudah berada di tangan editor, siap untuk dirilis. Namun, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Pagi ini ia bangun lebih awal dari Baekhyun setelah beberapa bulan selalu bangun siang. Baekhyun meringkuk dipelukannya seperti bayi anjing yang baru lahir, wajahnya terlihat damai sekali. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun berkilau dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan terlihat lebih memesona dari biasanya. Sebelum ini Chanyeol merasa memiliki Baekhyun disisinya sudah lebih dari cukup dan ia belum berpikir soal pernikahan.

 _Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan tamparan keras di wajah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membeku selama beberapa saat. Ya, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan soal itu sebelumnya?

"Giant, kalau aku memang ngiler, tidak perlu melihatku sampai seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara Baekhyun, ia mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah bangun dan sedang menguap—ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menutup mulutnya tapi Chanyeol pikir ia kelihatan menggemaskan. Baekhyun menyelipkan satu tangannya di leher Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm? Kerutan di dahimu bisa membuatmu kelihatan lebih tua."

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Baekhyun, ia menatap ke dalam mata kekasihnya dan selama sesaat kehilangan kata-katanya ketika cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar memantul di wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya kelihatan indah sekali, mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan anak laki-laki berumur dua belas yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Pada saat itu lah Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk ini dan tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus alis Chanyeol yang bertaut, mulai khawatir dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun, ada banyak sekali yang saat ini sedang aku pikirkan."

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

Chanyeol menunduk sehingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Menikah denganmu, misalnya."

Selama sesaat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandagan terguncang dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan diri menerima kemarahan anak itu karena meminta hal sesakral pernikahan dengan cara yang terlalu casual. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk tertawa. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan bingung. Tapi ekspresi anak itu terlihat bahagia sekali seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki beban apapun di dunia ini.

"Oh, benarkah? Manis sekali."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Baekhyun, aku serius."

"Aku nggak bilang kau sedang bercanda, giant."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. Itu dia. Tatapan anak itu yang seolah-olah berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa ia bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan bisa bersama dengannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memastikan setiap tindakan, tatapan, dan ucapannya bisa membuktikan pada Baekhyun betapa ia sangat mencintai anak itu.

"Apa kau tidak terkejut? Atau marah?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tapi, marah? Untuk apa aku marah jika itu sesuatu yang sudah aku tunggu sejak lama, giant."

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak lemas seperti jeli karena merasa frustasi dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Ia menyapukan bibirnya di ujung bibir Baekhyun tapi tidak menciumnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah."

Baekhyun dengan main-main mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau, ah. Kau belum gosok gigi."

Chanyeol mendengus dan berpura-pura terlihat tersinggung.

"Kau juga belum gosok gigi, Rudolph!"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menangkapnya, Baekhyun sudah berlari ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa bahagia. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkannya di atas kloset yang tertutup. Anak itu langsung cemberut.

"Kau serius mau melamarku begini? Berlutut saja tanpa cincin tidak bisa disebut sebagai lamaran!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun penuh afeksi.

"Aku tidak mau membuang uangku dan repot-repot membeli cincin sebelum memastikan kau tidak akan menolak lamaranku."

"Apa?! Jadi kau belum menyiapkan apapun?"

Chanyeol tampak kikuk. "Uh, sepertinya begitu?"

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel.

"Lihat, kau itu belum gosok gigi, bau, belum mandi. Tapi berani-beraninya kau memintaku menikah denganmu dan kau belum beli cincin. Ugh, untung saja aku cinta padamu!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau bahagia mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia memang belum menyiapkan cincin, Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda ketika meminta Baekhyun menikah dengannya. Jadi untuk terlihat lebih meyakinkan, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencium jari-jarinya penuh afeksi sampai-sampai pipi Baekhyun jari merah.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku janji akan melamarmu lagi jika kau tidak puas dengan lamaran yang kulakukan di toilet apartemen kita. Tapi, aku cinta padamu dengan segenap hatiku dan akan sangat bahagia jika kau bersedia hidup bersamaku sampai seumur hidupmu. Tolong jawab iya atau tidak supaya aku bisa memutuskan untuk menciummu atau keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menangis."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan air mata dipipinya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat lutut Chanyeol lemas.

"Seribu kali iya, giant," bisik anak itu, tahu bahwa jawaban itu membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol lebih dari bahagia. "tapi ciumnya nanti saja, ya. Sekarang ambilkan sikat gigiku. Aku mau mandi dulu soalnya aku bau."

Ketika Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di atas bibir Chanyeol, lelaki itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah bagian terbaik dari hidupnya, bahkan meskipun setengah hal yang ia lakukan adalah membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila atau frustasi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

/muntah pelangi/


	14. Souls

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book III: Love**

* * *

 _Souls do not have calendars or clocks,_

 _nor do they understand the notion of time or distance._

 _They only know it feels right—_

 _to be with one another._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Souls**

* * *

Tiga hari setelah lamaran dadakan di toilet apartemen mereka, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke taman di dekat sekolah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kelas tujuh. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Baekhyun di ayunan, berlutut di hadapannya dan melamar Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku melamarmu sekali lagi di tempat yang menurutku sangat pantas dan berkesan karena tempat ini adalah tempat di mana aku pertama kali melihatmu. Kau duduk di sini, seperti ini, kelihatan indah sekali meskipun tinggimu hanya sedadaku—jangan protes, Rudolph!—dan pada saat itu aku tahu aku harus bersamamu selamanya atau aku akan mati. Tidak, itu ungkapan yang tepat dan tidak berlebihan jadi jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini baru saja memakan novel Brontë Sisters. Sst, diam saja dan dengarkan aku bicara, Rudolph.

Byun Baekhyun, aku cinta ketika kita berdebat mengenai temperature ruangan meskipun pada akhirnya aku secara suka rela mengalah padamu dan kau selalu jadi pemenang dalam setiap perdebatan. Aku cinta ketika kau mengeluarkan suara seperti bayi anjing ketika tidur. Itu menggemaskan sekali. Aku cinta ketika hidungmu berkerut ketika melihatku memakan ketimun atau es krim pisang seolah-olah kau sedang melihat orang gila. Aku cinta ketika setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu, bau tubuhmu menjadi seperti bau tubuhku. Aku cinta ketika kau menghina telingaku yang lebar ini tapi diam-diam menciumnya ketika aku sedang tidur.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku bukan karena aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku atau mengurus keperluanku. Aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku karena aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri, menghabiskan waktuku denganmu bahkan sampai rambut kita putih dan wajahku kelihatan tidak menarik lagi dengan keriput dimana-mana. Kau tahu, kan, ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan seseorang, kau ingin seluruh hidupmu dimulai sesegera mungkin. Byun Baekhyun, menikah denganku, ya? Harus bilang iya soalnya aku sudah capek-capek ngomong panjang begini padamu."

Bukannya menjawab iya, Baekhyun malah tertawa seperti orang gila. Tapi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, anak itu menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol lalu mencium ujung hidungnya penuh afeksi.

"Manisnya. Beberapa bait tadi meniru kalimat Harry Burns untuk Sally Albright, ya? Aku suka."

Chanyeol mengomeli anak itu karena masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat Chanyeol merasa seperti akan dihukum mati. Baekhyun sengaja belum menjawab iya. Tapi kemudian anak itu langsung menangis ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah cincin lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya—tanpa ijin, omong-omong padahal Baekhyun, kan, belum bilang apa-apa. Sambil menangis terisak-isak, Baekhyun menuduh Chanyeol tidak romantis tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu itu tidak benar.

Anak itu tidak butuh bentuk lamaran yang romantis di sebuah restoran mahal. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam dan mencintainya meskipun kadang-kadang tingkahnya menyebabkan orang lain sakit kepala.

"Jadi, untuk mengakhiri lamaran formal ini, kau harus menjawab iya dan menciumku."

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Chanyeol lalu memberikan satu kecupan polos di bibirnya.

"Seribu kali iya, giant," bisiknya penuh cinta. "Terima kasih ya sudah mau menonton film favoritku hanya untuk mengutip dialog favoritku dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah lamaran."

Chanyeol membungkam omongan tidak penting Baekhyun dengan ciuman panjang penuh cinta dan baru melepaskan diri saat mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi Baekhyun di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Di bawah langit biru bulan Juni yang pucat seperti linen, mereka berdua tertawa bersama seperti anak-anak yang mengira mereka tidak perlu tumbuh dewasa dan selalu merasa bahagia atas hal-hal kecil.

* * *

Segera setelah Baekhyun memiliki cincin di jari manisnya, ia dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah untuk secara resmi meminta ijin pada Yifan dan Junmyeon. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan posisi formal sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Begitu melihat cincin di jari Baekhyun, Yifan dan Junmyeon langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Yifan _hyung_ , Junmyeon _hyung_ , aku datang ke sini untuk meminta ijin pada kalian untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun. Kalian adalah orang tua pengganti bagi Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi tanpa seijin kalian."

Junmyeon sudah menangis sejak menyadari ada cincin di jari Baekhyun. Ia menatap kedua anak laki-laki yang dulu masih setinggi perutnya dan sekarang sudah siap menjalani kehidupan mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah bisa memprediksikan ini bahkan sejak kalian kelas tujuh. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengijinkan kalian berdua menikah. Tapi maaf ya aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis."

Yifan memeluk suaminya dan mencium pelipisnya sebagai bentuk dukungan sedangkan ia tersenyum pada kedua adiknya.

"Asal kau janji untuk selalu membuat adikku bahagia, maka tidak ada alasan untukku dan Junmyeon untuk melarang kalian menikah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Yifan dan Junmyeon, berterima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang sudah mereka berikan.

Malam itu Baekhyun sengaja tidur di rumah bersama dengan Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Sophia di satu ranjang yang sama sedangkan Chanyeol pulang ke rumah untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan dengan keluarganya.

* * *

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain bahwa mereka akan segera menikah, Luhan langsung melemparkan bantal ke wajah Baekhyun dan menuduhnya mencuri _start_ karena pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun baru bisa dilaksanakan tahun depan. Baekhyun menyumpahi tingkahnya yang kurang ajar dan berkata bahwa seharusnya Sehun mencari pasangan yang lebih sopan dari Luhan. Luhan yang sedang sangat sensitif karena pernikahannya ditunda langsung menangis sambil menggumamkan betapa takutnya ia jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah akhirnya ikut menangis sambil membujuk Luhan kalau yang dia bilang tadi cuma candaan.

Yang lain cuma menonton drama murahan mereka berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selamat, Yeol. Pasti rasanya lega sekali, ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Lega sekali. Terima kasih sudah berada di sisinya selama lima tahun belakangan ini, Soo."

"Kalian temanku. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk temanku. Tapi untungnya meskipun aku dan Jongin dulunya juga berteman, kami tidak sedramatis kalian."

Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo dan mencuri satu kecupan di pipinya.

"Itu benar sekali, Sayang."

Sehun mendengus. "Ew, berhenti bertingkah sok manis begitu, Jongin."

"Seperti kau tidak begitu saja dengan Luhan!" balas Jongin sengit.

Sebelum perdebatan tidak penting mereka semakin berlanjut, Kyungsoo akhirnya memotong di tengah-tengah.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?"

"Bulan depan. Di gereja dekat rumah Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya sambil berkata bahwa ia bangga pada Chanyeol karena sudah membuat keputusan yang benar. Jongin dan Sehun juga memeluknya, memberitahu betapa lega mereka tidak perlu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menderita lagi. Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Chanyeol, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap temannya dengan alis menukik.

"Dengar ya, kalau sampai kau pergi lagi atau melukai Baekhyun, aku nggak segan-segan menonjokmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Lu. Jangan khawatir. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Kau sayang sekali padanya, iya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan, tidak. Aku bilang begini bukan karena aku sayang pada Baekhyun. Tapi karena kelakuannya sudah cukup membuatku pusing!"

Tentu saja semua orang tahu semua itu cuma bualan. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan merasa tersentuh sehingga ia memeluk temannya dan bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia sayang padanya.

* * *

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang ramai maupun mewah. Mereka hanya ingin pernikahan mereka dihadiri keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat saja. Gereja yang mereka gunakan untuk menikah tidak terlalu besar. Tapi ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewati altar dan melihat orang-orang yang ia cintai ada di sana untuk mendukungnya, ia merasa cukup dan bahagia.

Kemudian, ada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berdiri di samping pendeta, terlihat bersinar dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Ketika Yifan menyerahkan tangan adiknya ke Chanyeol, lelaki itu meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya untuk berdiri saling berhadapan sementara pendeta mulai mengucapkan bagiannya. Janji setia yang mereka ucapkan sederhana, kata-kata tradisional yang sudah diucapkan jutaan kali oleh pasangan lainnya, meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji setia itu untuk satu sama lain.

Alunan _wedding march_ tidak begitu mereka dengarkan ketika waktu tiba-tiba saja berjalan begitu lambat setelah kata 'aku bersedia' mereka ucapkan dengan nada menang. Setelah pendeta menyatakan mereka sah sebagai pasangan hidup, tangan Chanyeol yang lebar menyentuh pipi Baekhyun seolah-olah anak itu serapuh kelopak bunga mawar. Emosi di dalam matanya membuat Baekhyun tersentuh dan mata-matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasa dicintai.

Lalu, Chanyeol menciumnya. Rasanya seperti ciuman pertama mereka, lembut dan tidak peduli pada dunia karena mereka saling memiliki. Baekhyun menekan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol, ada kebahagiaan mendalam ketika orang-orang bertepuk tangan sambil melempari mereka dengan bunga.

Ketika ciuman mereka akhirnya berakhir setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Chanyeol mencium ujung hidungnya penuh afeksi sambil menggumamkan kalimat magis yang sampai saat ini membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh diriku. Saat ini, dulu, dan nanti."

Baekhyun menarik leher wajah suaminya dengan lembut hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya langsung menyerah ketika Chanyeol membimbingnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mereka bahkan belum sampai di kamar dan masih menggunakan jas pernikahan ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat suaminya memekik kaget namun reflek otomatis tubuhnya adalah mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggul Chanyeol dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Chanyeol tidak langsung menciumnya, ia hanya mendekap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke dalam matanya. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu lembut sehingga rasanya dapat menembus ke dalam jiwa Baekhyun yang terdalam dan anak itu menurunkan pandangan matanya karena malu.

"Baekhyun,"

"Y-ya?"

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun, napas mereka saling betabrakan. "Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang."

Baekhyun tertawa, suaranya berdengung di ruang tamu mereka. Anak itu mengelus rahang Chanyeol, kepalanya miring sedikit sementara matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot main-main.

"Giant, kau serius meminta ijin dariku? Aku milikmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman dari tenggorokan dan Baekhyun berjengit dipelukannya. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bibirnya, menciumnya dengan kekuatan yang sanggup melumpuhkan lutut Baekhyun. Bahkan hanya dengan bagaimana caranya mencium Baekhyun, anak itu tahu bahwa suaminya sedang mengklaimnya. Sisi posesif Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa dicintai dan ia secara suka rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu pintu terbuka, aroma lavender yang tajam langsung menyerang indra penciuman Baekhyun dan ia secara tidak sadar mengerang di dalam mulut Chanyeol tepat ketika suaminya memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menggerakkan pinggulnya secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati, takut melukai anak itu atau membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ia berada di atas Baekhyun dan berhenti sebentar untuk menatap suaminya. Sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka memantulkan biasnya di wajah Baekhyun, membuat anak itu terlihat begitu indah dan memukau meskipun rambutnya berantakan dan napasnya terengah-engah akibat ciuman mereka.

"Rudolph,"

Baekhyun terkikik geli, sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Ya, giant?"

Chanyeol menyusuri rambut Baekhyun yang halus dengan jarinya, terpesona merasakan kelembutannya. Matanya yang besar menatap mata Baekhyun yang bersinar. Pada saat itu lah Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah menang.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sementara jari-jarinya secara perlahan-lahan melepas kancing jas Baekhyun. Bibir dan tangannya bekerja bersamaan dan Baekhyun menahan napas ketika jari Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya tanpa pembatas. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum pernikahan karena Chanyeol bilang ia menghormati Baekhyun dan ingin melakukannya diwaktu yang tepat. Sewaktu Chanyeol bicara begitu padanya sambil berlutut dan menaruh tangannya di kedua lutut Baekhyun, anak itu menangis dan baru berhenti setelah Chanyeol membujuknya untuk membeli es krim stoberi di Hongdae.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak turun ke kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, di hidungnya yang memerah pada bagian ujung, di kedua tulang pipinya yang menonjol karena Baekhyun kehilangan banyak berat badan sebelum menikah sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus ngambeg dulu supaya anak itu berhenti diet, lalu turun ke dagu dan rahangnya. Ketika bibir Chanyeol bergerak naik ke bibir anak itu, Baekhyun sudah setengah telanjang dan ia berjengit merasakan udara dingin menyengat kulitnya.

"Baek, baby, kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun memerah mendengar panggilan baru itu dan ia mengangguk, tidak punya tempat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena Chanyeol memblok semua aksesnya; kedua tangannya berada dileher Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu menyatukan kening keduanya untuk mencegah Baekhyun berpaling darinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Napasnya berhembus di wajah Baekhyun, hangat dan familiar. Perasaan hangat yang mengingatkan Baekhyun akan potongan kayu di perapian pada malam-malam dingin di bulan Desember.

"Aku mencintaimu, tidak tahu seberapa banyak. Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa kubayangkan sehingga aku tidak dapat mengukurnya. Dan kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengukurnya supaya kau tahu bahwa cintaku padamu tidak terbatas. Aku tahu kita akan sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil dan mood swing-mu kadang-kadang membuatku pusing sekali, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh untuk yang satu itu. Aku mau lima puluh tahun lagi kita duduk berdua di ayunan tua di belakang rumah dan berkata 'kita berhasil melakukannya' dan merasa bangga sekali karena semua ungkapan cinta kita bukan sekedar omong kosong. Rudolph, bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?"

Baekhyun tidak sadar dirinya sudah menangis ketika ia menjawab 'ya' dengan suara serak, nyaris tidak terdengar. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama; penuh cinta dan kehormatan.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak berhenti mencintaiku? Kalau kau berhenti melakukannya, nanti aku akan membujukmu dengan seember es krim atau kaos kaki baru yang aku rajut sendiri. Apapun, asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku."

Baekhyun tertawa sampai-sampai tubuhnya berguncang, namun air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu nanti pasti tidak akan mudah. Pernikahan bukan hal yang mudah, tapi tidak pernah terlalu sulit juga. Giant, jika ada satu hal yang sangat ingin aku lakukan hingga menua nanti adalah mencintaimu dan terus bersamamu. Lima tahun sudah cukup untuk membuatku tidak mau lagi merasakan bagaimana dunia tanpamu. Kalau nanti kita sudah mulai tua dan melupakan hal-hal penting, aku akan mencari cara untuk selalu memastikan kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, janji ya kalau nanti aku sudah jelek dan tua, kau tidak boleh menunjuk-nunjuk ubanku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku rasa rambut putih akan membuatmu kelihatan seksi."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cara paling lembut dan menakjubkan yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang meledak di hatinya, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya luar biasa bahagia. Ketika udara terasa semakin panas, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah sama-sama telanjang. Saat kulitnya yang sensitif bersentuhan dengan kulit Chanyeol, ia merasa tubuhnya seolah terbakar.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut, dengan tepat mengetahui titik sensitif suaminya, dan bibirnya yang semula menginvasi mulut Baekhyun bergerak turun menyapu seluruh tubuhnya di bagian tertentu yang membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan paling merdu yang pernah Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan suara yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol menandai tubuhnya dan jeritannya terdengar untuk pertama kali ketika Chanyeol menandainya di bagian dalam pahanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol mengaitkan satu kakinya dipinggulnya sementara tangannya meremas bokong Baekhyun, membuat wajah anak itu memerah.

"Baby, tolong suruh aku berhenti jika kau kesakitan. Okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab. Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kakinya, memposisikan dirinya di antara Baekhyun. Ketika sebuah jari memasuki dirinya, Baekhyun menahan napasnya tapi tidak melawan. Chanyeol bergerak begitu hati-hati dan secara konstan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut sementara jari keduanya masuk dan mulai bekerja di bawah sana. Saat akhirnya jari ke tiga Chanyeol memasuki Baekhyun, anak itu melengkungkan tubuh dan mengeluarkan desahan panjang yang membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol merinding.

"Cha-Chanyeol! A-ah!"

Chanyeol melengkungkan jarinya yang berada di dalam Baekhyun dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat suaminya melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan mata tertutup rapat dan bibir terbuka meloloskan sebuah desahan penuh kenikmatan. Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali, menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di dalam sana sampai suaminya mengeluarkan desahan panjang menjemput pelepasannya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan wajah merah ketika Chanyeol memberikan kecupan dibibirnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baekhyun, kau cantik sekali. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol secara perlahan-lahan memasuki Baekhyun. Prosesnya terjadi begitu lambat dan Baekhyun merasakannya dengan begitu jelas. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berada di dalamnya, memenuhinya. Baekhyun menyambut rasa sakit itu, menerima Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan suaminya tahu kapan Baekhyun siap untuknya. Jadi ketika anak itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, mereka secara konstan bergerak bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja semua tampak kabur. Baekhyun tidak begitu ingat pola langit-langit kamar atau aroma lavender yang memenuhi udara. Yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana dirinya menyatu dengan Chanyeol dengan cara yang membuat Baekhyun diam-diam menangis karena merasa bahagia. Aroma tubuh mereka yang menyatu membuat anak itu nyaris pusing karena terlalu memabukkan. Samar-samar, kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu muncul di kepala Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerakannya, nyaris membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

Baekhyun ingat saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ke rumah karena Baekhyun tertidur di dalam bus, ingat padang rumput di dekat rumah yang menjadi tempat pelarian mereka saat musim panas, perdebatan tidak penting mereka di toko es krim mengenai es krim rasa apa yang paling enak (Baekhyun selalu menang, tidak diragukan lagi), buku-buku pelajaran yang tersebar di lantai saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, convers kembar pertama miliki mereka berdua yang Baekhyun simpan di dalam kotak rahasia, juga seluruh momen yang mereka bagi.

Fokus Baekhyun terpecah dan ia menjerit ketika Chanyeol membuatnya melihat surga.

"Cha-Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif sementara mulutnya bekerja di dada Baekhyun, memberikan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dan Baekhyun nyaris tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"B-Baek!" Chanyeol mengerang, nyaris seperti menggeram ketika merasakan Baekhyun melingkupinya dengan keketatan yang menggetarkan.

Beberapa dorongan dan mereka meledak bersama setelah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Malam itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur bersama setelah membisikkan ungkapan cinta untuk satu sama lain dan baru bangun pada saat jam makan siang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Cuma ini satu-satunya chapter terpanjang di The Sweetest Thing. LOL.

Kurang dua chapter lagi, ya. dadaaaaaah~~

/nangis pelangi/


	15. Written in Traffic

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book III: Love**

* * *

 _A quiet gladness,_

 _in the busy sadness;_

 _inside the final tussle—_

 _of love and its madness._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Written in Traffic**

* * *

Baekhyun menggigit ujung kukunya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengerang frustasi dan matanya berubah berkaca-kaca, bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup sambil menyembunyikan wajah di antara telapak tangannya, menangis diam-diam. Harusnya ia sudah bisa memprediksikan ini cepat atau lambat. Tapi Baekhyun terlarut larut dalam kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia lupa ada hal penting yang belum Chanyeol tahu tentang dirinya.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya Baekhyun memberitahu suaminya? Anak itu menatap stik putih kecil bergaris dua yang masih ia pegang dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, merasa bahagia sekaligus takut. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan bahagia mendengar berita ini, tapi salahkan saja hormone kehamilan yang bermain-bermain dengan emosinya sehingga ia menjadi sangat paranoid sekarang. Kemungkinan Chanyeol tidak akan senang dengan berita ini masih tetap ada, meskipun sangat, sangat kecil sekali.

"Baekhyun, sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam?"

"Se-sebentar."

"Rudolph, kau sedang menangis?!"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri, pintu kamar mandi sudah lebih dahulu terbuka lebar. Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah panik. Seperti kebiasaannya, Chanyeol langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan suaminya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, terisak-isak karena ledakan emosi akibat hormone kehamilannya. Ia memang baru pertama kali hamil, tapi ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kehamilan karena Junmyeon sudah lebih dulu hamil dua kali sehingga ia cukup yakin bahwa ia memang _positive_.

"Rudolph, ada apa? Jangan nangis, sayang. Aku bingung jika kau tidak bicara."

"Hiks—maaf, giant. Maaf."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan suaminya, tapi pada saat itulah pandangannya jatuh pada stik putih kecil yang memiliki dua garis di atasnya. Chanyeol tampak terguncang, mulutnya membuka lebar sementara matanya membelak. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap lengan suaminya, mengambil benda kecil itu dari tangannya.

"B-Baek..."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangguk seperti orang gila sampai kepalanya pusing karena bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol hanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, benar. A-aku sama seperti Junmyeon _hyung_. Aku—"

"Ya Tuhanku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menyebabkan suaminya menjerit karena terkejut dan secara otomatis memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang lelaki itu seperti bayi koala. Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi, mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol menangkup wajah suaminya, menciumnya berulang-ulang sambil menggumamkan betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya ia dapat memiliki Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol—"

"Oh, sayang, terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun yang masih rata lalu memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi begitu merasakan kaosnya basah Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol terisak. Ia menggeleng ketika Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat dagunya. Akhirnya anak itu dengan lembut menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari perutnya, menangkup kedua pipinya sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia merunduk, mencium hidung Chanyeol yang merah dua kali, lalu terkikik geli.

"Lihat, kau sekarang berubah menjadi Rudolph!"

"Kau tetap Rudolph-ku yang paling kusayang."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan panggilan sejelek 'Rudolph'."

Gantian Chanyeol yang mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun yang juga merah.

"Karena kau cinta padaku."

"Nah, kalau itu, sih, memang fakta."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga tubuh suaminya berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia memeluk tubuh anak itu dengan hati-hati, takut menekan perutnya karena tidak ingin melukai bayi mereka. Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, menangis lagi.

Sebelum ini, Chanyeol pikir ia tidak mungkin lebih bahagia lagi setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun dan membangun kehidupan bersama temannya. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang membawa kehidupan lain, seorang bayi—bayi mereka—membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan perasaannya karena terlalu bahagia. Baekhyun terkekeh geli sambil mengelus kepala suaminya, lega karena reaksi Chanyeol seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Baek, di dalam sini," Chanyeol pelan-pelan menaruh telapak tangannya yang lebar di atas perut Baekhyun yang masih rata. Chanyeol merinding membayangkan ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana sementara Baekhyun terenyuh merasakan cinta Chanyeol pada bayi mereka. "di dalam sini.. benar-benar ada seorang bayi?"

"Kita masih harus memastikannya lagi, giant."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah suaminya yang entah bagaimana tampak bersinar tidak peduli sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Ia mengurung Baekhyun diantara kedua tangannya, tersenyum penuh cinta.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol mencium kedua matanya, merasa begitu hangat dan bahagia setiap kali mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Rudolph-ku yang manis, terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol lagi.

"Bersabar denganku, ya. Nanti hormone kehamilan akan membuatmu susah, belum lagi jika aku ingin makan yang macam-macam di jam-jam tidak wajar."

"Sayang, itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Nanti aku gendutan."

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Rudolph-ku yang paling aku cintai."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Janji?"

"Kalau aku ingkar janji, nanti kugendong keliling Hongdae atau Myeongdeong."

" _Call_!"

Mereka sempat menangis lagi bersama-sama sebelum tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan karena kelelahan akibat terlalu bahagia.

* * *

Sebesar apapun cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ia harus mengakui bahwa hormon kehamilan telah membuat suaminya menjadi super sensitive dan ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan tindakannya. Semenjak menikah, ia belum pernah benar-benar bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Hanya perdebatan kecil yang bisa langsung diselesaikan. Di dalam hubungan keduanya, selalu Chanyeol yang menjadi pihak posesif. Baekhyun jarang menunjukkan emosinya. Hingga suatu pagi saat mereka sedang belanja di supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Nana.

"Chanyeol-ie! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Nana sudah bertunangan—Chanyeol mengajaknya ke pesta pertunangan teman perempuannya itu—tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak cemburu ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Nana berpelukan di depan matanya. Mata Baekhyun berkedut mendengar Nana menyebut nama suaminya dengan nada akrab.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sepenuhnya tersenyum ketika Nana menyapanya dengan senyuman dan menanyakan kandungan Baekhyun sebelum mengobrol dengan Chanyeol lagi. Suaminya bahkan mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Nana. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis ketika kejadian beberapa tahun lalu berputar di kepalanya, bayangan betapa cocoknya Nana dan Chanyeol ketika berdiri berdampingan.

"Yeolie, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku lupa mengambil tepung."

"Kau yakin, sayang? Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya."

"Jangan. Aku saja. Hanya sebentar, oke?"

Chanyeol kelihatan ragu tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia masih ingin berbicara dengan Nana. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah teman dan sudah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu. Mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rak penuh tepung yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun membenci hormon kehamilan yang membuatnya kelihatan tidak masuk akal tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Mengambil tepung asal-asalan tanpa melihat merk dan beratnya, Baekhyun memeluk tepung itu di dadanya kemudian berjongkok di depan rak seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Perutnya yang masih belum terlalu besar tidak membuatnya kesulitan ketika berjongkok jadi anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya, menangis diam-diam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malu sekali menangis di depan rak tepung begini dan takut orang melihat. Tapi ia tidak akan sanggup menahan air matanya sampai kamar mandi umum karena ia tidak tahu di mana letak kamar mandinya.

"Ugh, kau benar-benar kekanakan, Byun Baekhyun." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Nana itu cantik. Dia, kan, perempuan. Coba lihat perutmu yang gendut dan berlemak ini, Byun. Jelek sekali. Yeolie tidak mungkin kembali pada Nana yang punya kaki panjang itu, kan? T-tuh kan! Lihat kakimu, Byun. Pendek. Kata Luhan juga pipimu mirip perut sapi. Ta-tapi Chanyeol, kan, milikku. Benar, kan?"

"Benar sekali, baby."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. Suaminya memutar tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Sejujurnya saat Baekhyun meminta ijin mengambil tepung, Chanyeol sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang salah karena mereka sudah membeli tepung tadi. Jadi setelah Baekhyun berbalik untuk pergi ia pamit pada Nana dan diam-diam mengikuti suaminya dari belakang.

Namun, ia sama tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun cemburu pada Nana. Itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan akan terjadi.

"Jadi, Rudolph-ku yang manis ini sedang cemburu, ya?"

Bukannya menyangkal atau memukul kepala Chanyeol karena sudah berani berbicara secasual itu, Baekhyun malah mencengkram jari telunjuk Chanyeol sambil menangis lagi.

"Yeollie, kau tidak akan kembali lagi pada Nana, kan?"

Chanyeol tampak terguncang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbicara lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih cepat disela-sela tangisannya.

"Kalau memang aku gendutan, setelah melahirkan aku akan diet supaya lemak di paha, perut, dan pipiku hilang. Aku tidak akan meminta aneh-aneh lagi. Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa memanjangkan kakiku supaya bisa seperti kaki Nana."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun selama sepersekian detik sebelum tersenyum lalu mencium ujung hidung suaminya.

"Lihat, hidungmu jadi merah sekali, Rudolph." kata Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata suaminya. "Sebelum ini aku menunggu kapan kau akan bersikap cemburu padaku. Tapi setelah hari ini, aku tidak mau hal ini terulang lagi. Jika cemburumu seperti Luhan yang suka marah-marah, ngambeg berkepanjangan, dan bersikap tsundere, aku rasa aku bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi jika kau menjadi tidak percaya diri dan meragukanku seperti ini, itu justru menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi."

Baekhyun menatapnya dari balik matanya yang basah. Ia memainkan jari telunjuk suaminya sambil terisak.

"M-maaf, ya. I-ini hormon."

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan dengan gemas mencuri satu ciuman di bibir suaminya, berbagi rasa asin dari air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Sudah, ya. Jangan nangis lagi. Kau tidak sadar sejak tadi _ahjumma_ di sana melihatku seolah-olah aku ini tukang cabul?"

Baekhyun tertawa sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, memeluknya meskipun posisi mereka agak aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Mau pulang~"

"Iya. Kita pulang. Tapi tepungnya taruh lagi di rak lagi, ya. Kita tadi sudah membelinya, Sayang."

"Eh, benarkah?"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah suaminya dan dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Lain kali kalau sedang cemburu jangan saat di supermarket, Rudolph. Untung saja kau tadi tidak mengambil beras. Aku tidak mau kau mengangkat yang berat-berat."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol main-main lalu mengambalikan tepung yang ia bawa ke rak. Saat berjalan menuju kasir, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih tangannya lalu mencium ujung jari-jarinya.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sangat cinta padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan muka merah.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah meragukanku."

* * *

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tipe yang sangat protektif dan posesif, terlebih setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah menikah dan hamil, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika suaminya itu bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan saat sedang dalam mode posesif. Ia hanya mengijinkan orang-orang tertentu menyentuh Baekhyun, selain itu ia akan menunjukkan wajah garang jika orang lain berniat menyentuh suami mungilnya. Pernah suatu hari teman-teman mereka datang berkunjung untuk menemui Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh kehamilannya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan gaya berlebihan sampai-sampai anak itu mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti mau muntah—sebenarnya cuma pada Luhan soalnya Baekhyun tidak berani berbuat begitu pada Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin berniat memeluknya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di tengah-tengah dengan alis berkerut.

"Mau apa kau?"

Jongin mengerutkan alis, bingung.

"Mau memeluk Baekhyun hyung. Aku rindu padanya, tahu!"

"Kau tidak diijinkan memeluknya."

"Apa? Kenapa? Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo boleh!"

"Ya jelas boleh karena mereka, kan... yeah, _submissive_?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu agak salah tingkah dan ketakutan, tapi masih sempat membawa suaminya menjauh dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol, maksudmu apa? Mau kupukul, ya?!" teriak Luhan tidak terima.

"Pokoknya kalian boleh menyentuh Baekhyun karena kalian sudah seperti ibunya, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengendus. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " _whipped_ " tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa sementara Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jongin sebenarnya juga merasa baik-baik saja, cuma dia itu kan suka sekali menggoda Chanyeol. Jadi, untuk membuat lelaki itu semakin kesal, ia berjalan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat meraih Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menampar tangannya menjauh. Kali ini Jongin berteriak karena tamparan Chanyeol ditangannya betul-betul keras dan menyakitkan.

" _Hyung_ , sakit!"

Chanyeol menatapnya galak. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya, idiot."

Jongin yang tampak kesal akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, mengadu seperti bayi dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengabaikan Jongin.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia menarik ujung kaos suaminya, meminta perhatian.

"Ya, sayang?"

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, ekspresinya berubah lembut.

"Jangan begitu. Jongin dan Sehun, kan, juga teman."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia menangkup kedua pipi suaminya yang chubby lalu menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang," bisiknya. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun, membuat anak itu malu karena teman-temannya yang lain diam-diam memperhatikan mereka. "Cuma Yifan _hyung_ , Junmyeon _hyung_ , Luhan, Kyungsoo, Nini dan Jongdae yang boleh menyentuhmu. Aku, tentu saja, memiliki kuasa penuh. Selain itu tidak boleh. Mengerti, Rudolph?"

Luhan dan Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti akan muntah, Sehun masih dengan wajar datarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas seperti seorang ibu yang menyaksikan anaknya sedang jatuh cinta seperti remaja tanggung.

"Ew, hyung, _cheesy_." komentar Jongin.

"Memang. Dia itu, kan, sejak dulu memang paling tidak senang Baekhyun disentuh orang lain. Dasar posesif!" sembur Luhan.

Chanyeol memeluk suaminya erat-erat di dadanya tapi cukup perhatian untuk tidak terlalu menekan perutnya yang besar. Ia cemberut menatap teman-temannya.

"Biar saja! Lagian, Baekhyun milikku." Chanyeol merunduk menatap Baekhyun yang memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya. "Iya, kan, Rudolph?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengomel pada Chanyeol karena memberikan nama panggilan yang jelek untuk Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan pasangan itu langsung pergi ke dapur mencari minuman.

"Itu panggilan yang lucu, oke? Dia Rudolph-ku yang paling kusayang!"

Sepanjang hari itu Baekhyun memerah karena Chanyeol bersikap terlalu manis padanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Minggu depan chapter terakhir, ya :)


	16. A Dream

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **Book III: Love**

* * *

 _I had my first dream about you last night._

 _I don't remember exactly, but the whole time I was dreaming—_

 _I knew you were mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Dream**

* * *

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun, jangan berlari!"

Chanyeol menatap suaminya dengan pandangan horor ketika Baekhyun berlari kearahnya. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan suaminya, matanya dengan khawatir melihat perut Baekhyun yang tampak menggelembung dari balik kaos Chanyeol yang dipakai anak itu. Ya ampun, kandungan anak itu sudah tujuh bulan dan bagaimana mungkin ia masih punya tenaga untuk berlari. Dan lihat saja wajahnya yang berbinar itu. Apapun itu yang membuatnya sedang senang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini karena ia khawatir setengah mati.

"Lihat, lihat! Ini undangan dari Luhaen. Dia mau menikah akhir bulan nanti!"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak melirik undangan yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun. Lelaki itu dengan gemas mencubit ujung hidung suaminya sampai memerah.

"Rudolph, lain kali kalau kau ceroboh lagi, aku akan mengurungmu di dalam kamar seharian dan kucium kau sampai pingsan."

Bukannya marah, Baekhyun malah memeluk suaminya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut galak.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa saja terjatuh ketika berlari tadi. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau _little pumpkin_? Aku tidak akan—"

Baekhyun membungkam ocehan suaminya dengan satu kecupan polos dibibirnya. Sekarang ia kelihatan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, giant. Aku cuma terlalu bersemangat saja."

Giliran Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah karena sekarang Baekhyun kelihatan seperti akan menangis. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Baekhyun, membuat anak itu terkikik geli.

"Mau es krim?"

Baekhyun langsung memekik senang seperti anak umur lima.

* * *

Semenjak Baekhyun hamil, Chanyeol menjadi lebih protektif dan lebih posesif dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan berat dan selalu memenuhi semua keinginannya, meskipun itu artinya ia harus pergi ke Hongdae jam dua belas malam untuk membeli es krim atau mencari _ddeokpoki_ jam tiga pagi. Kadang-kadang _moodswing_ Baekhyun merepotkan dan nyaris membuat kesabarannya habis, tapi di akhir hari ia selalu bisa menguasi diri dan membuat suaminya senang. Baekhyun diam-diam sering bangun pada malam hari, pergi ke kamar mandi, duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup sambil menangis karena merasa bersalah telah menyusahkan Chanyeol.

Ia memulai kebiasaan ini sejak awal usia kandungannya. Mulanya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kebiasaan suaminya ini. Sampai suatu malam ia terbangun mendengar suara tangisan dan langsung panik melihat ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. Awalnya ia ingin langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi dan bertanya pada suaminya apa yang salah atau apakah ia sedang kesakitan. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar Baekhyun sedang berbicara—mungkin menelepon seseorang—lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi, diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"A-aku merasa sangat bersalah, Ma. Ba-bagaimana kalau seandainya dia jenuh padaku? A-aku gendut! Gendut, gendut, gendut!"

Ma? Cuma satu orang yang Baekhyun panggil 'Mama'; Junmyeon. Itu berarti suaminya sedang menelepon Junmyeon, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terisak semakin keras. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." racau Baekhyun. "Tapi aku selalu menyusahkannya. Aku cuma beban untuknya. Hormone kehamilanku juga sama sekali tidak membantu."

Chanyeol membeku, tidak tahu jika ternyata Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu merasa menjadi beban sementara Chanyeol merasa anak itu adalah segalanya, tidak ada harganya.

Mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti, Chanyeol akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun terkejut melihat pintu terbuka dan buru-buru mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia kelihatan sangat kacau, berantakan, dan tidak bahagia. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya nyeri melihat suaminya tampak seperti itu.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, berlutut di hadapan anak itu. "Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tidak melawan ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya, meremasnya dengan lembut. Selama sesaat mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam kedua mata suaminya yang basah, dadanya langsung nyeri melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang tampak ketakutan.

"Sayang, kau tidak pernah menjadi bebanku. Kadang-kadang kau marah padaku karena terlarut larut dengan pekerjaan dan kadang-kadang aku menyalahkanmu yang tidak perhatian ketika aku terlalu tertekan dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Ini lah yang dinamakan pernikahan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terisak-isak menatap suaminya.

"A-aku taku tidak bisa menjadi Mum yang baik untuk Chanhyun atau suami yang baik untukmu. A-aku merasa tidak cukup."

Chanyeol mengelus pipi suaminya dan tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang, hm? Chanhyun sayang padamu. Sayang sekali. Dia akan sangat senang memilikimu sebagai Mum-nya."

Seolah-olah Chanhyun dapat mendengarkan, Baekhyun meringis ketika ia menerima satu tendangan dari dalam perutnya. Chanyeol tertekeh lalu mengecup perut Baekhyun.

"Lihat, kan? Dan kau tidak perlu mendengar jawabanku karena aku jelas sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menangis lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak ragu menumpahkan segalanya di dada Chanyeol, meracau macam-macam sampai ia tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup.

Chanyeol menggendong suaminya dan dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Di malam-malam lain, Chanyeol masih harus menghadapi perubah suasana hati Baekhyun yang tidak menentu tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena itu adalah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk memiliki Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dan karena ia mencintai lelaki itu melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh. Tetapi matanya yang basah dan bengkak menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang terbungkus selimut berwarna biru. Jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah dan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan menggantung diujung lidahnya, tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengeluarkannya. Penantiannya terbayarkan. Berjam-jam menunggu di depan ruang operasi diselimuti rasa khawatir dan takut akhirnya terbayarkan.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, tersenyum cantik sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis seperti anak kecil. "kemari."

Chanyeol harus menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berdiri tepat di samping suaminya, berhenti mendadak ketika matanya jatuh pada bayi kemerah-kemerahan yang tertidur dipelukan suaminya.

"Park Chanhyun," bisik Chanyeol penuh cinta pada bayinya.

Bayi laki-laki itu menggeliat. Matanya yang tertutup mengerjap dan terbuka secara perlahan, seolah-olah tahu bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Baekhyun merunduk lalu menyundulkan hidungnya ke hidung bayi laki-lakinya yang sangat kecil itu. Kemudian, bayi itu menarik bibirnya seolah-olah sedang tersenyum dan Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta pada senyumannya yang mirip sekali dengan suaminya.

"Baekhyun, dia tampan sekali."

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan bayinya yang mungil dan Chanhyun secara otomatis melengkungkan jarinya di jari telunjuk ayahnya. Kemudian, ketika mata bayi laki-laki itu memandang mata Chanyeol, sebuah bayangan masa lalu melintas di dalam benaknya.

Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang punya senyuman sangat menawan dan mata yang berbinar seperti cahaya matahari. Anak laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya; cinta pertamanya sekaligus cinta di dalam hidupnya. Anak laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol rela melakukan apa saja karena ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai anak laki-laki itu melebihi yang dapat ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Melihat bayi laki-lakinya membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dulu ia rasakan saat bersama Baekhyun. Hanya dengan melihat matanya yang bening, Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa ia akan mencintai bayi laki-laki itu dengan seluruh hidupnya. Karena bayi itu adalah bayi laki-lakinya dengan Baekhyun, karena ada Baekhyun dan dirinya di dalam diri Chanhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya yang basah menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga memerah.

"Giant, aku berhasil melahirkannya di dunia ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada suaminya, matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta dan rasa terima kasih. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium keningnya lama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah bersedia bersamaku, berasa di sisiku, mencintaiku, dan memberiku bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan sehat. Aku cinta padamu dengan segenap hatiku." bisik Chanyeol penuh cinta sebelum mencium bibir suaminya, membagi rasa asin dari air mata yang mengalir di pipi keduanya.

Mereka menangis bersama-sama dalam diam dengan Chanhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunia mereka telah lengkap.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu studio suaminya, menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang serius menatap layar komputernya. Sudah lebih dari setengah hari Chanyeol tidak keluar dari dalam studio dan Baekhyun khawatir suaminya menderita sakit punggung lagi karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Giant?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun? Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tulisanmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia menarik Baekhyun agar duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya.

"Chanhyun sudah tidur?"

"Ya. Dia baru saja tertidur. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Pasti melelahkan, ya?"

Chanyeol menggangguk. Baekhyun dengan lembut menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus pipinya penuh afeksi. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan trilogi pertamanya dan perilisan bukunya tiga bulan lagi sehingga ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu dan menjadi lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam studionya. Ia merasa bersalah karena waktunya bersama Chanhyun dan Baekhyun menjadi berkurang. Namun Baekhyun, menjadi pasangan yang pengertian, berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan asal Chanyeol mengijinkannya mengontrol waktu makan dan tidurnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hampir. Aku masih harus menulis beberapa halaman lagi sebelum mencapai akhirnya."

"Apa judulnya?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum. Matanya yang lelah tampak bersinar ketika menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Judulnya, Heaven." bisik Chanyeol, suaranya penuh cinta. "Ceritanya tentang seorang lelaki yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi banyak hal yang harus mereka lalui untuk dapat bersama karena cinta tidak terjadi dengan mudah."

Sorot mata Baekhyun berubah hangat, nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menulis cerita kita?"

"Ya. Sedikit bersifat autobiografi. Aku membuat judulnya Heaven karena sampai sekarang aku masih sering mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu itu di kamar mandi."

Baekhyun menggigit ujung hidung suaminya main-main lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Bodoh. Itu, kan, lagu favoritku. Tapi, akhirnya bahagia, kan?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Chanyeol sepenuh hati. "Harus."

"Harus?"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, mencium ujung bibirnya penuh afeksi sebelum memberinya sebuah ciuman penuh di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bisa menulis akhir yang bahagia," bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahu cara menulis hal lain. Mungkin, di akhir trilogi, aku akan membuat mereka memiliki bayi laki-laki yang lucu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia membawa satu tangan Chanyeol ke perutnya dan tertawa ketika tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kaku.

"Mungkin satu lagi bayi perempuan yang cantik? Bisa kau menuliskan itu untukku?" bisik Baekhyun di atas bibir suaminya.

Chanyeol merasakan matanya basah ketika ia merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengklaim cinta di dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, tentu. Satu bayi perempuan yang cantik akan menjadi penutup di akhir cerita ini."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan hidup bersama dalam naungan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Uh, hai. Sejujurnya, untuk mengakhiri sebuah cerita, aku nggak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan sebagai salam perpisahan. Nggak mau ngomong cheesy juga soalnya fanfic ini udah kelewatan cheesy-nya. LOL.

Akhirnya, ini selesai. Cepat sekali, ya? Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung dan mencintai cerita ini. Sejujurnya aku nggak pernah ngebayangin fanfic ini bakal tembus review 100. LOL. Ketimbang jumlah review, aku lebih lega karena cerita ini bisa membuat kalian semua terhibur.

Aku tahu ini nggak penting. Tapi untuk reader yang mau ngobrol atau temenan, silakan cek bio di akunku, ya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain~

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


End file.
